Mobius High Saga 2: New Beginnings Old Problems
by RobotNinjaParadise
Summary: The continuation of the series. Sonic and the gang have beaten the great evil, so it is time to go back to Highschool. The thing is Tails' previous relationship with Sally is creating a big issue for him now. Sonic must help his little buddy make the most important decision of his life. Other issues occur, like Sonic becoming an alcoholic. Also Sonic tries to become famous.
1. New Beginnings

"Hey Sonic wake up, it is the beginning of Senior year." said Tails

"Wait a second wasn't it February yesterday." said Sonic

"Shut up lets go." said Tails

"Man they said the four years would be fast but this is ridiculous." said Sonic

Sonic then got ready he put on his shades, his sick kicks, his Doge shirt, his sweet black jeans, and a fedora.

"Well Tails today is the day I ask Destiney to be my girl because that is what the fanbase wants wink wink." said Sonic

"How are you going to ask her?" asked Tails

"I am going to give her this necklace from Ross. Ross when you wanna look good, but don't have the cash." said Sonic

"Aww man that is sweet." said Tails

"Hey guys." said Cream

"Oh hey my sweet." said Tails as he wrapped his arm around Cream

"Hey look you two are dating again." said Sonic

"We sure are." said Cream

"Hey Sonic." said Destiney

Destiney was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans.

"Hey Destiney can I talk to you." said Sonic

That ohh track from TV began to play.

Destiney's heart began to race.

"Sure." said Destiney

The two went behind the local Burger King.

"Alright what is it Hedgehog boy?" asked Destiney

"Destiney I want you to be my girlfriend, and to make it official I got you this." said Sonic as he pulled out the necklace

"Sure Sonic." said Destiney

Sonic then put the necklace on her.

Sonic then lifted up his Burger King cup.

"Have it your way." said Sonic to the audience

7:30 AM

"I love you more." said Tails

"No I love you more." said Cream

Sally went up to Tails

"Um Tails we need to talk." said Sally

"Sure.." said Tails a bit confused

Tails and Sally went to a more private location.

"Tails, I am just going to be upfront, I am pregnant, and I believe that it is your." said Sally

"No that is impossible." said Tails

"I want tests!" shouted Tails

"Calm down." said Sally

"I am going to take your ass to court." said Tails

"Look I am going to take the pregnancy test." said Sally

"Alright then, you need anything." said Tails

"No I am fine." said Sally

Tails walked back to Cream

"What did she want?" asked Cream

"Its..." said Tails but stopped

"Maybe I should not tell her." Tails thought

"She asked me to go back into a relationship with her, and I said no I love my Cream." said Tails

"Oh that is why I love you. You always tell the truth." said Cream as she hugged him

"Yeah." said Tails

Play that noise from Saved By The Bell that plays before every commercial.


	2. Rap Olympics

7:45 AM

Sonic and Tails both walked into the school with the song "The Boys are Back in Town." playing on Tails boom box. Everyone stared at them.

"That is right everyone your king is here." said Sonic

Sonic then grabbed the back of his head, and did his signature air hump. Everyone cheered at the sight of this.

Tails then shouted out "Yeah Boy!"

The bell then rang.

"Everyone get your ass to class!" shouted Sonic

Sonic then walked to his Calculus class.

Breaktime

Sonic and the gang met by the tree in the center of the school.

"Hey Shadow." said Amy

"Hey Amy." said Shadow

Sonic and Destiney both walked up to the two.

"Ahh Shadow still rocking that emo look I see." said Sonic

"Why does that matter?" asked Shadow

"Shadow you know it to, there is a level beyond that of a Super Swagin and,(long pause) and I'm gonna claim it!" shouted Sonic

"Shut the fuck up." said Shadow

Rap battle.

"I got a million problems but this ain't one. I be hanging out just having this guy shows bothering my business. Who does he think he is? A rapper, a revolution, or hedgehog. He is just a washed wanna be." rapped Shadow (at that moment he went Super Swaggin to look cool)

"Ohhh!" shouted the audience

"Cmon Sonic." said Destiney

"I be the best MC around. I will shut you face up. You will end up spilling your cup. Go cut yourself you wanna be emo kid. Then maybe your eyes will pop out, so you can see what a real MC looks." rapped Sonic (At that moment Sonic went Super Swaggin 2 to look even cooler.)

Shadow loses

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Shadow

"Hey Shadow we cool." said Sonic as he reached out his hand.

Shadow looked at him for a second.

"Yeah." said Shadow as they grabbed hands.

"Yeah friendship!" shouted the audience

"You were really good Sonic." said Amy

"Why thanks." said Sonic

"Shadow." said Sonic

"Huh?" asked Shadow

"You are improving, I am proud of you" said Sonic as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks man." said Shadow


	3. The Insiders

The bell then rang.

"Everyone go to fucking class!" shouted The Security

Sonic went to his English.

"Alright class today you will learn about all the uses of commas." said the teacher

Sonic groaned under his breath.

Sonic decided to write a note to Destiney who was in his class.

"Psst, Tails pass this to Destiney." whispered Sonic

"Ok." said Tails as he passed the note to her.

Destiney then read the note to herself.

"Hey wanna ditch."

Signed The Blue Blur.

Destiney turned to him and shaked her head yes.

"Yo teach, Imma go use the restroom." said Sonic

"Sure whatever." said Professor SucksCocks

Sonic then left.

"Umm excuse, may I go use the restroom." said Destiney politely

"Sure why don't we all go use the fucking restroom." said Professor SucksCocks

Everyone then dipped on out.

"Wait, I wasn't being serious." said Professor SucksCocks

Professor SucksCocks chased after them.

"Sonic, you and Destiney leave I will distract him." said Tails

"Alright, thanks." said Sonic

Sonic and Destiney then jumped the fence.

"Everyone get to class!" shouted Professor SucksCocks

"Professor SucksCocks more like Lobox!" shouted Tails

"That is it Tails you are going to detention after school." said Professor SucksCocks

The bell rang

"Like I will even show up." said Tails

Everyone laughed at this.

Tails and the rest of the class ran to their next classes.

"There goes the son I never had." thought Professor SucksCocks

Station Square

"Well Destiney, where should we go?" asked Sonic

"How about that Starbucks." said Destiney

"Sure." said Sonic

Sonic and Destiney walked in however the television stated something shocking.

"People who shot up Noko Noko High broke out, and shot up Mobius High." said the news reporter

"Oh no!" shouted Sonic

"We gotta go back!" shouted Destiney

The two dipped back only to find the place surrounded by ambulances and cops.

Sonic then noticed that Tails was being pulled in on a stretcher. Sonic ran up to the nurses.

"Woah back off." said the nurse

"I have to see him!" shouted Sonic

"You can see him at the hospital." said the nurse locking the back on his face

"That bitch." said Sonic

"Look Sonic just calm down." said Destiney

"Ok lets go." said Sonic

Destiney decided to call everyone. They were all alright except for Shadow who got shot and forgot all of his memories again.

"I need to see Tails." said Sonic

"Are you part if his family?" asked the nurse

"We are the only family he has." said Knuckles

"We will make an exception." said the nurse

"Tails." said Sonic

"Sonic my time is up." said Tails

"What don't say that." said Sonic with tears in his eyes

"Yeah you will be fine." said Knuckles

"No I will not be fine. Stay Gold Ponyboy." said Tails

"He is dead." said Sonic crying

"He is.." said Knuckles trying to hold back the tears.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sonic

"Why are you asking me Sonic grow up!" shouted Knuckles as he left

The following hour.

"I have some bad news." said Amy

"What?" asked Sonic

"Knuckles got shot down by the cops because of that unloaded gun he always has. He tried to rob a convenience store. They shot first and asked questions later." said Amy

"No that is impossible." said Sonic crying

Seize that moment long ago. One breath away and there you will be, so young and care free.

Knuckles and Tails' funeral

"He was like a son to me, I wish he would call me Lobox one last time." said Professor SucksCocks

"I am going to miss both of you." said Sonic

One week later

"My teacher told me that if I wanted to raise up my grade I had to write a paper about something important." thought Sonic

"I got it." said Sonic

"As I stepped into Mobius High, all I could think about was Tails, Knuckles, and that bag of weed." Sonic wrote


	4. Long Beach Blues

Two week had passed since the incident.

During that time Sonic began to drink his problems away.

Sonic went to prison for a week do to trying to rob a Liquor Store.

Destiney had her hair permed, and had her red dress on.

Sonic was driving his car fast causing her to scream.

"That second gear is such a turn on!"

The next day.

There was fog forming on the car window. Sonic knew morning was here and soon she would be gone.

"Who taught you those new tricks?" asked Sonic

Destiney looked at him a little funny.

"Damn I shouldn't start that talk." said Sonic

Sonic then remembered how in jail, life felt like one big question when he stared at the clock.

"Oh dang I need to get you to school." said Sonic as he began to drive

"Aren't you coming." said Destiney

"Oh, I'm not going back." said Sonic

"Why not?" asked Destiney

"Because all the answers are at the Liquor Store for me. A 40oz to freedom is the only chance I got. " said Sonic

"Gosh, you are so ignorant sometimes. You know that." said Destiney a bit ticked off

"Hey maybe I will buy you a 40oz." said Sonic

"No thanks, keep your drink to yourself."

"Hey, the school is right here."

"Alright I am getting off, see you later." said Destiney a bit worried

"Hey don't worry." said Sonic

Sonic then drove to the nearby Liquor Store.

"I would like to purchase this 40oz called freedom." said Sonic

"Alright $20." said the cashier

Sonic then walked outside, and began to drink.

"It is the only way to feel good, even though I feel so bad." Sonic thought

Sonic decided to see his friends after school, at the park.

"Sonic we believe you not going to school is an issue, and so is your drinking." said Destiney

Everyone began to read notecards to Sonic.

"Sonic you used to be that cool MLG Swag man we looked up to, now you are that guy no one wants to know." read Cosmo

"Hey Cosmo, don't pretend I do not know what you have been doing. Dating Paulson." said Sonic

"Paulson was a good man." said Cosmo

"Paulson broke out of jail, and immediately had sex with Sally. Sounds like a great guy," said Sonic sarcastically

"You know what, fuck you!" shouted Cosmo while flipping him off and leaving.

"Damn it Sonic." said Sally

"Sally, how about you read your card " said Destiney trying to change the subject.

"Sonic we have been friends for years, and I believe you will have a better future if you don't go down this path." read Sally

Amy then read hers.

"Sonic you are awesome."

"Thats it." said Sonic confused

"Well I don't know what to say." said Amy

"I just told you what to say." said Destiney

Destiney then read her card.

"Sonic I have been faithful to you. I made sure you were ready to fight. i love you." said Destiney

""And you look so fine when you lie, it just don't show but i know which way the wind blows." said Sonic

"What do you mean?" asked Destiney

"Look I know while I was in jail you slept with another man." said Sonic

"Who told you that?" asked Destiney shocked

"The 40oz." said Sonic taking a swig of it afterwards

"You know what if you believe I cheated on you. Then you need to think about something. You know what I was doing I was worried about you. I made an intervention for you..."

"Look how well that went." said Sonic

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE HEDGEHOG!" shouted Destiney as she ran off crying

"I can tell when I am not wanted!" shouted Sonic as he walked away

"Well that was awkward." said Sally

"I am going to go talk to him." said Amy


	5. A New Member

3 days have passed and Team Chaotix had become drinking buddies with Sonic. They were hanging out in Vector's garage. It was 6PM

"Hey where's Espio,he told me he would be here at still owes me 20 bucks." said Sonic

"He is coming." said Charmy

"Hey Sonic. Here is your 20." said Espio as they brofisted

"Out of interest, what are you going to do with it?" asked Vector while drinking some beer

"Another 40oz." said Sonic

"That's my boy." said Espio as they highfived.

"So how is it going with you and Destiney?" asked Espio as he grabbed a beer.

"That girl, she left me." said Sonic as he took a swig

"Oh man, that suck." said Charmy as he took a drink.

"Hey don't worry I am Sonic, all the bitches will line up yo be with me." said Sonic cockily

The gang talked the night away, eventually they all crashed.

7:00AM

"Hey guys, I have to go." said Sonic

"Alright then." said Vector groggily

Sonic was at the park at a bench.

A group drove by on a van.

"Dang we need a new member ever since Zayn left." said Niall

"Are you sure we are heading the right way?" asked Louis

"The scouter says the high Swag level is here." said Harry

Liam nodded.

"That man has the level." said Harry

"He kind of looks like a hobo." said Louis

"He has the highest SWAG level ever!" shouted Harry

"Th-"Liam attempted to speak

"That's amazing." shouted Niall

Harry and the gang then got off,and introduced themselves. Shouting their names as they came off.

"Niall!"

"Louis!"

"Harry!"

"And he's Liam!" shouted Harry before Liam could say anything

"We are One D, and we want you to join our group." said Harry

"Not interested." said Sonic

"Why not?" asked Harry

"How do I know you are One D, sing me a song." said Sonic

"You mean now." said Harry

"Yup."

The group all gulped. They were nervous because there would be no autotune, or the song playing so they could lipsync it.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful" they all sang poorly

"Stop, I know it is you only the real Swag bands fake their singing, and can't sing in real life." said Sonic

"So are you going to join us?" asked Harry

"On four conditions. One,I get to write my own lyrics. Two, we change our names to the Wolfpack, and we always have to say Wolfpack Assemble! Three, I get a solo song with my homies the Chaotix. Four, we call our World Tour a Grand Tour, and sing the song Step Into a Grand Tour." said Sonic

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Luis

"You are in." said Harry

Up in space

"Gee it sure is boring around here." said Paulson

"My boy, this is the peace all true villains strive for." said Jet

"Hey where is Rosie?" asked Paulson

"Oh, she is the John." said Jet

"Hey where does the waste go?" asked Paulson

"Out the waste hatch." said Jet

"We get to send our shit into space. Awesome!" shouted Paulson

The toilet then flushed as Rosie stepped out. She was now wearing a biker vest, hey some eyeliner, and wore some blue jeans.

"Hey Paulson." said Rosie as she kissed him on the lips

""Hey baby." said Paulson

"Man, it sure was nice of you to save me, unlike Sonic who just left me to die." said Rosie

"No problem." said Paulson

"Hey I helped to." said Jet

"Yeah whatever." said Rosie ignoring him.

"How about we-" said Paulson

"Hey Paulson, help me make Mecha-Big." said Jet interrupting him.

"Fine, Rosie you can help." said Paulson

"Nah, I have my own project to finish." said Rosie

"What is it?" asked Jet

"Oh you will see." said Rosie

Rosie then left.

"Hey it was smart if you to reprogram Rosie." said Paulson

"It was rather easy. You see Rosie has a lot potential that Sonic did not see. She is an A.I. unit, meaning she can be reprogrammed to do anything." said Jet

"You think we could help Big." said Paulson

"I do not know yet." said Jet

"This just in, One Direction has gotten a new member. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. In other news, they are now known as The WolfPack." said The Space Radio

"Wait-" said Jet

"Sonic." said Paulson

"is-" said Cream

"in-" said Amy

"One D." said Destiney

"Oh my Gosh!" they all shouted


	6. Canada is the New Place to Start

"Things sure are different here compared to Long Beach California." said Sonic

The Grand Tour Bus drove by a sign that said Welcome to Canada

"I sense a dark presence here." said Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Louis

"I just don't know yet." said Harry

"Hey where did you make the driver drive us?" asked Niall

"I decided to start our Grand Tour off in the syrup state Canada" said Sonic

"Sonic, we have to leave." said Harry

"Why?" asked Sonic confused

"We started of in Canada, just like that beaver kid. The country kind of wants us dead." said Harry in a worried voice

"Come on guys I doubt we will have any trouble." said Sonic

"Man that was some good weed." said Espio waking up

"Wait what are they doing here?" asked Louis

"I need them here for moral support, and to help make some kick ass music!" shouted Sonic in excitement

Here is the beginning of our next song.

"I smoke two joints in the morning. I smoke two joints at night. I smoke two joints in the afternoon. It make me feel alright..." Sang The Chaotix and Sonic

"It will be finished by the time of the concert." said Sonic

"Yeah, we just need more inspiration." said Charmy holding a joint

"I feel he is going to destroy our band."

whispered Luis

"No, he is making us better." said Harry out loud.

One Direction, A.K.A the Wolfpack,then got off the bus. Only to be pelted with maple syrup.

"Ugh, it is so sticky." said Harry

"I bet you said that last night to Liam." said Sonic

"What!" shouted Harry

"Nothing." said Sonic as Liam giggled in the background.

"Get the fuck out of our country you fuckers."said a man from the crowd

They all began to spit at One D.

"Eww." said Harry

"Lets get out of here!" shouted Louis

The bus began to drive away very quickly.

"Ok lets check in case there is some deranged fan who snuck in." said Sonic

Sonic then lifted a bed sheet to find Amy under there.

"Amy what are you doing here?" asked Sonic surprised

"I have came here to be your fangirl, but also to give you some advice." said Amy

"Oh look we are at the concert hall!" shouted Sonic

"Wait, before you go. You better buckle up because you ain't ready for this." said Amy

"I will be fine." said Sonic

"Wait, I want to go out alone." said Harry

"Why?" asked Sonic and the others

"I sense danger." said Harry

Harry then goes out there only to be whipped violently. Harry then gets a helmet placed on his head, that is full of knives. Harry was then nailed to a One Direction poster. That was then set on fire burning him to a crisp.

"Holy fuck!" shouted Sonic

"I did not sign up for this." said the rest of the One Direction crew

They then dipped out of the window only to be eaten by a pack of wolves.

"I know how we can calm them down." said Sonic

Sonic and the Chaotix then rose on platform to the top of the bus.

"We are the Subvana, and this is our new song "Smoke Two Joints. We wrote it while high, and drunk. said Sonic

I smoke two joints in the morning

I smoke two joints at night

I smoke two joints in the afternoon

It makes me feel all right.

I smoke two joints in time of peace

And two in time of war.

I smoke two joints before I smoke two joints

And then I smoke two more.

Smoked cigarettes 'til the day she died

Toke a big spliff of some good sensimillia

Smoked cigarettes 'til the day she died

Toke a big spliff of some good sensamill..."

Easy E were ya ever caught slippin'?

Hell no!

Daddy he once told me

"Son, you be hard workin' man"

And momma she once told me

"Son you do the best you can"

but then one day I met a man

He came to me and said

"I work good and I work fine

but first take care of head"

Whoa, rock me tonight

Whoa-oh, Jah say

Ohhhhhh ohhh ohhh ohhhh...

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Alright, we have to go thank you Canada for having us here." said Sonic

"We love syrup!" shouted Vector

The bus then drove off with Sonic and the Chaotix on top of it. The platform then lowered them inside.

"Well what do you think?" asked Sonic

"I think I found me a new boyfriend." said Amy as he kissed Sonic

"I think this might be the start of something good." said Sonic

The busdriver finally decided to on the group. Sonic had never actually seen his face all he had was his number.

The person then walked.

Sonic then gasped.


	7. A Music Video

Eggman stood in front of Sonic and the gang.

"How did you survive?" asked Sonic

"When you are a druglord like me, bullets are food to you." said Eggman

"Seems legit, when you are as high as me everything is food." said Vector

"Dude!" said Charmy

"Let us make a proposition." said Eggman

"I'm listening." said Sonic

"If you happen to become famous I will provide the inspiration." said Eggman

"This seems like a bad deal." said Amy

"Free weed, and beer." said Sonic

"Fine!" said Eggman

In the park nearby Mobius High. It was your standard park with benches and trees. Sonic and Amy were sitting at one of these benches.

"Sonic you won't believe what happened." said Amy

"What?" asked Sonic

"Your video got a million hits on YouTube." said Amy

"Really." said Sonic super excited

"April Fools!" shouted Amy

"You f-" said Sonic before being interrupted

"Hey Sonic look at this." said Espio showing Sonic his phone.

"Your video it has gotten 1 billion views." said Espio

"Holy Shit, you actually did it." said Amy

"Hi Five" said Sonic

"Yeah" said Amy as she went in.

Sonic then moved his hand out of the way,

"Syke!" shouted Sonic

"Since you have a billion views he is coming." said Espio

Suddenly a stream of light came out of the screen. It was Usher.

"Hey Sonic I decided, I decided to give you a record label. I believe your music will define a generation." said Usher

"I will accept your offer. My boys the Chaotix write all of the lyrics." said Sonic

"Deal." said Usher

"Oh my gosh, it is Usher. I am your biggest fan!" shouted Amy

"Here is what I see in your future, you have to make a song with my boy Ludacris." said Usher

"Only if my boys, the Chaotix, write the songs." said Sonic

"Deal." said Usher

Sonic and the gang decide to write a new song in their new sound studio.

"I don't practice diarrhea." said Espio

"No that does not sound right." said Vector

"I got some lyrics and these come from the soul." said Sonic

"Usher you better record this acoustic version." said Charmy

"Ok this song is about a friend, and remember Date Rape is horrible." said Sonic

"Let me tell you about a girl I know...Sonic proceeded to sing the rest of the song.

"Beautiful." said Usher

"Glad you think so." said Sonic

"Now my vision for the music video we have you in bar as you sing this, and then halfway through Ludacris starts sing, so that all of his fans will watch all the way through. We also have to have a girl." said Usher

"We shall use, oh I know lets be super controversial, and use the actual footage." said Sonic

"Wait, you have that." said Usher

"Well my friend was part of my friend's case. Apparently the man had a recorder for the car. My pal gave it to me." said Sonic

"Um, Sonic I think that info is private." said Amy

"Quiet, I see it now. Sonic plays the actual footage, the media will talk about him for weeks he will be so famous." said Usher

Mobius Bar

"Alright Sonic we have the footage now all we have to do is edit it." said Usher

"Yo, this shit is going to be tight." said Ludacris

"Well, see you later." said Sonic

The following day

Sonic is watching the T.V with Usher and The Chaotix also Amy is there. They are at Usher's mansion.

"The new band The Chaotix and Ludacris released a new music video that has fallen into controversial territory. The song is about the Sally Acorn trial. The video features footage of the act. The group will be holding a press conference to answer questions to the public. The bands could face jail time." said The News Reporter

"Alright we are in hot water," said Usher

"Wait I know how to get us out of this mess." said Amy

At the press conference

"Sonic, how did you get the footage?" asked a news reporter

"I do not edit my videos, and knew nothing about this. Ludacris made the final product and uploaded it. Ludacris had the footage take him away." said Sonic

"All we need to hear." said a cop who was there.

"Wait that nigga be lying." said Ludacris

"You can tell the judge, who will more than likely give you 25 years." said The Cop

"When I get it Sonic you are dead!" shouted Ludacris

"Ahh, threatening another person with murder. The judge will have an easy job." said the cop

"Well that is the end of the Press Conference." said Sonic

At the mansion

"Dang Amy, that was a good idea." said Vector

"Yeah you saved all of our asses." said Charmy

"Yeah Amy" said Espio

"I am sorry for the way I have been treating you Amy. Maybe you will be helpful to us."said Sonic

"Thats ok Sonic." said Amy blushing

"Well we best start that new album." said Usher.


	8. A girl named Annie

Sonic's Grand Tour concert had finally reached Mexico. The Chaotix and Amy were in Usher's private mansion in Mexico. Usher had been bitching at Sonic to write a song, Sonic decided to drive around in his Ferrari to think.

Sonic was driving around until he noticed a girl. She looked about her aged she was dressed as a whore. Sonic had an odd urge to talk to her.

"Hey, need a good time." said the girl

"Actually, I just want to talk." said Sonic

"Ok." said the girl

"Hmm, why does this guy want to talk to me." thought the girl

"Actually you want a ride around." said Sonic

"Hmm, strange he wants me to ride with him." thought the girl

The girl got in.

"What is your name?" asked Sonic

"My name Annie." said the girl

"This feels strangely unnatural." Annie thought

"I just like to know what is your story." said Sonic

"What do you mean?" asked Annie

"I just like to know, what drives a person down your rode." said Sonic

"Someone who legitimately wants to talk to me." Annie thought

"Well, I was not always like this. At the age of 12 everything was still fine, it wasn't till the day my mom died my father broke down. He became an alcoholic." said Annie

"Turning to alcohol after losing a loved one, I can relate." said Sonic

"Why did you start drinking?" asked Annie

"Well I guess if I make you reveal your secrets, I will reveal mine. I lost someone important to me." said Sonic with a sadden expression.

"Who?" asked Annie

"The girl of my dreams." said Sonic

"Oh." said Annie

The two stared at each other with a blank stare.

"Well my seven brothers are useless, and all greedy assholes. At the age of 14 I was sent on the streets because my dad needed beer money. The first time was a horrid experience, sadly overtime I got used to it." said Annie

"Well we all regret our decisions sometimes." said Sonic

"I guess so." said Annie unsure

Sonic suddenly stopped the car,

"Happy are your sad wanna shoot your dad. I'll do anything I can, the wrong way." said Sonic

"That would be nice, but funny thing is I still would not want him dead." said Annie

Sonic and her talked all night. Sonic believed that shit was tight. It was the wrong way.

"Don't run if you wanna stay, cuz I aint here to make ya. Oh no, it's up to you what you really wanna so. Spend some time in America." said Sonic

"Sure, I would to go." said Annie

Sonic began to drive off.

"Wait, you are taking me now." said Annie shocked

"Yeah." said Sonic

The two sat in the car. They were half way through. Sonic decided to take a nap with her. Sonic woke up, and found a not.

Dear Sonic,

I decided that I do not know anything else out there besides this. This is what I was meant to do. I hope you understand.

Sonic drove back sadden by her decision.

Back at Usher's mansion.

"And then I was like this isn't soup this is wolf pee." said Vector

Everyone began to laugh.

Sonic opened the door loudly.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Usher

Sonic did not respond he headed straight to Sound Studio. Sonic entered the soundproof room.

"Hey the sign says he is recording." said Amy

"Let's use the sound gear to listen in." said Charmy

"That sounds like a good idea." said Espio

Annie's 12 years old

In two more she'll be a whore

Nobody ever told her

It's the wrong way

Don't be afraid

With the quickness you'll get laid

For your family get paid

It's the wrong way

I gave her all that I had to give

But I'm gonna make it hard to live

Salty tears runnin' down her chin

And it ruins up her makeup

They never wanted

A cigarette

Pressed between her lips

But I'm starin' at her tits

It's the wrong way

Strong if I can

But I am only a man

So I take her to the can

It's the wrong way

The only family that she's ever had

Is her seven horny brothers and a drunk-ass dad

He needed money so he put her on the street

Everything was goin' fine till the day she met me

Happy are you sad, wanna shoot your dad

I'll do anything I can, the wrong way

We talk all night

Try to make it right

Believe me shit was tight

It was the wrong way

Don't run away if you wanna stay

Cuz I ain't here to make ya

Oh no

It's up to you what you really wanna do

Spend some time in America

Dub style!

She'll give you all that she's got to give

But I'm gonna make it hard to live

Big salty tears rollin' down her chin

And it smears up her makeup they never wanted

So we ran away and I'm sorry when I say

That straight to this very day

Was the wrong way

She took a hike

Don't matter if I like it or not

Because she only wants the wrong way

I gave her all that I had to give

She still wouldn't take it- oh no!

Her two brown eyes are leakin' salty tears

And it still ruins her makeup

They never wanted

Sonic walked out.

"Usher, there is your fucking song." said Sonic as he left to his room.


	9. Furious 7

With Sonic's growing popularity, he is becoming famous worldwide. Sonic has released his first album. Sonic's grand tour has been put on hiatus however, so he can enjoy some time off. Today, he was invited to the premier of Fast and the Furious 7.

Eggman drove Sonic, the Chaotix, and Amy to the Long Beach theatre in a white limo. Sonic and the Chaotix were all wearing white Tuxedos. Amy was wearing a black dress.

"I am so psyched to see the best movie ever made." said Sonic

"Just remember Sonic, don't make a fool of yourself." said Amy

"Alright." said Sonic

"Chaotix, just stay quiet." said Amy

"We always are." said Charmy

"Yeah we made sure to smoke only one joint today." said Vector

"We should have no problems." said Espio

The limo stopped in front of the red carpet in front of the entrance. Paparazzi and a few other people were all surrounding looking on.

Amy went down waving, and shaking a few of their hands. The Chaotix went off and did the same.

Sonic got off and did a few of his signature swag poses. Suddenly a random Ferreira drove by and parked behind Sonic' car. Everyone looked at them. They popped out. The people were Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles and Tails were wearing white tank tops, and blue jeans.

"Knuckles. Tails., but how." said Sonic shocked

"We wouldn't stay dead for this movie."

said Knuckles.

"Yeah." said Tails

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all exchanged bro fist, and hugged.

"Sonic what's with the get up?" asked Knuckles

"Well you see I am famous now." said Sonic

"Hey lets go in the theater." said Sonic

"Sure." said Tais

"Alright, Espio, Charmy, buy the snacks." said Sonic while handing them 50 bucks.

"Amy, Vector, find our seats." said Sonic

"Ok." said Amy and Vector

"Guys, how did you come back alive?" asked Sonic

"Simple while in the other side we met a demon. He said that if we could find these things called the 7 chaos emerald we could have a wish." said Knuckles

"We decided to search for them. We had to go through painful tasks. I can still feel the burns." said Tails

"I wished to be brought back alive." said Knuckles

"I wished the exact same thing obviously." said Tails

"Wow that is a lot of info to take in." said Sonic

"The chaos emeralds are now on Mobius." said Tails

"We should look for them." said Sonic

"Funny you would mention that." said Knuckles as he held one up.

"Wow." said Sonic

Suddenly outside Paulson's ship appeared dropping off Paulson.

"Sonic I am here to destroy you." said Paulson

Suddenly a man a man in a black tank top showed up.

"Don't worry Sonic I will handle this." said the man

"It's Vin Diesel!" shouted Sonic

"I don't care who the hell you are." said Paulson

Vin Diesel uppercutted Paulson so hard he went back into his ship.

"What happened?" asked Jet and Rosie

"Just Drive." said Jet

The ship instantly left.

That was awesome." said Knuckles

"You are amazing." said Tails

"Vin Diesel, it is an honor to meet did you get to be so awesome?" said Sonic

"Just eat your vegetables, and drink your milk. Here have a black muscle shirt signed by me." said Vin Diesel as he magically pulled out 3 of them.

"Oh my god!" shouted Sonic, Tails and Knuckles

"Come on boys, we have a movie to watch." said Vin Diesel

Sonic and the gang sat down in the same row as Vin Diesel. The Movie was about to start. Sonic had his large popcorn bucket and Large soda. The movie began, and it was the best movie ever.

Watch Furious 7 Tomorow. April 3, 2015


	10. The Story Continues

"Sonic that movie was so fresh." said Tails

"It sure was. Remember when Vin Diesel said The thing about street fights is that the street always wins." said Sonic

"Then he stomped the ground breaking the part underneath the villain." said Knuckles

"Yup." said Sonic

"The movie was so tight." said The Chaotix and Amy together.

"Hey what is up with then?" asked Knuckles

"They are my pals and songwriters." said Sonic

"That's cool." said Tails

Suddenly a random kid bumped into Sonic.

"Hey watch where you are going!" shouted Sonic as he pushed him against the wall, and wailed on him.

Cut to Usher's mansion.

"What the hell is this?" asked Usher looking at the picture of Sonic pushing the kid in the tabloids.

"Oh that is nothing." said Sonic

"No it is something, the whole world claims you are a child beater." said Usher

"Who cares?" asked Sonic

"I care, I will not endorse a child beater." said Usher

"Can we fix this Tails?" asked Sonic

"I got it donate money for a charity that helps African Children." said Tails

The next week the Tabloid said child beater to child feeder the story of Sonic

"Perfect!" shouted Usher

The Next Day

"Alright, it has come to my attention that you guys need to go to school, so I am sending you back." said Usher

"I shall rule the school even harder." said Sonic

The Next Day at school.

"What's up bitches I made my first album!" shouted Sonic

No one said anything.

"Wait what happened?" asked Sonic

"Your album bombed Sonic, after everyone realized you were just covering songs." said Amy

"Well shit, I thought you guys were making original music." said Sonic

"We could not tell we were always high." said Espio

"That was some good weed Snoop gave me." said Charmy

"Hey, pass the weed." said Vector

"I was probably to drunk notice." said Sonic

"Well the point is your singing career is over, Usher did not want to tell you." said Amy as she left into the rest of the school

"Hey, Sonic I guess that means we can hang with the rest of our crew, Destiney will be happy to see you, and Cream will be happy to see me." said Tails

"My fame is gone, well whatever at least Usher paid me once. He gave me a million dollars in 1 dollar bills. Also Tails, Destiney would not be so happy." said Sonic

"Why is that?" asked Tails

"Amy and I are now dating." said Sonic

"Oh!" said Tails shocked

"So you finally got her back." said Knuckles

"You know it." said Sonic

High fives were shared all around.

Tails decided to go to where Cream and the gang usually hanged out.

"Omg, Tails!" shouted Cream as she ran up and hugged him.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye." said Tails

The two then shared a kiss.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Tails thought

Later that day

"Sally told to come here I wonder why?" Tails thought as he stood by a tree in the back of the school.

"Tails, I don't know how to say this, but you are the father." said Sally

Tails gasped

"Well then what do we do?" asked Tails

The two stood there quietly for awhile.

"Well then, I am thinking about the baby however I understand if you don't want to raise him." said Sally slowly walking away

"Wait, this baby is my responsibility, so I will help." said Tails

"Here is the thing Tails, I want full custody of the child." said Sally

"What does that mean?" asked Tails

"It means I don't want you to raise the baby." said Sally

"Why is that?" asked Tails

"I feel the little world you guys are involved is too dangerous for a kid. I hope you understand." said Sally as she ran off

Tails just stood there stunned.

"Get him now!" shouted Paulson as he and Mecha Big jumped out of the bush.

"Help!" shouted Tails

Mecha Big and Paulson stuffed him into a body bag and went back on the ship.

"Man that was easy." said Paulson

"Yes it was." said Big in a robotic voice

"So Jet here he is." said Paulson holding the bag

Jet opened the bag and found the fox tied up.

"I know what I shall do. I will sew his skin onto the inner layer of fabric in this tails doll suit, and shove this red gem into his brain." said Jet

"Sounds messy." said Paulson

"You will never get away with this!" shouted Tails

"Nurse Rosie, the knockout gas." said Jet

"On it." said Rosie putting the mask on his face.

"Wait Rosie is alive." said Tails the last thing he noticed was the Magic Keyboard on his Jet's desk.


	11. The Unecessary Holiday Special

Sonic sat in his science class, and was scratching his itchy ballsack through the outside of the pants making them itchier. It was itchy that people began to notice. Knuckles was sitting next to him.

"Yo, want me to scratch your balls with my spiked knuckles?" asked Knuckles

"Sure." said Sonic

"...And that is how I ended up in the hospital." explained Sonic as he lied in his hospital with a bandage around his groin area.

"That sounds really painful." said Amy

" Well I hope you learned your lesson sweetie." said his mom

" I sure did mom." said Sonic blushing

" , may your son and I speak privately?" asked Amy

"Amy, I don't think you should be having private time here." said Sonic's mom shocked

"No, not that time of private time." said Amy blushing at the thought

"Oh, alright then." said Sonic's mom

Sonic's mom locked the door and gently closed it behind her before opening it back up again.

"Remember I don't want any hedgehog babies." said Sonic's mom

"Mom please leave!" said Sonic

"Fine." said Sonic's mom and slammed the door.

"Are you going to yell at me about how stupid this all is?" asked Sonic

"No, I already gave up on you being a smart person." sighed Amy

" Then why did you want my mom to leave the room? asked Sonic confused

"I wanted to show you this." said Amy as she pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Holy shit, you guys found another!" shouted Sonic

"Keep it down." said Amy

"Sorry." said Sonic

"This means according to Tails, we need 5 more." said Amy

"Then, we can wish for my ballsack to recover." said Sonic

"Sonic, I do not think even magic could fix that completely." said Amy jokingly

Sonic and Amy both hugged each other. That is when Sonic's mom bursted

through the door.

"I told you to not do anything!" shouted Sonic's mom

"Did you really just fucking wait until we did something

to open the door?" asked Sonic

"Yes I did boy, and watch your fucking language

you fucking bastard child!" shouted Sonic's mom

"I love you mom." said Sonic with a smile

"I love you to." said Sonic's mom

"Happy Mother's Day." said Sonic as he

handed her a blunt.

"Damn son where'd you find this." said Sonic's mom

as she lit the blunt

"So that's where you get it from." Amy thought

"That is where I get what from?" asked Sonic

"Um, nothing." said Amy remembering the fact that Sonic can

read minds.

Don't forget to spend time with your mom erryday.

Happy Mother's Day to everyone and good fucking night


	12. Chaos Control

At School During Lunch

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Cream

"What is it Cream?" asked Sonic

"Tails has gone missing!" Cream shouted panicking

"Who?" asked Sonic

"Your best friend!" shouted Cream

"Oh you mean the red fellow, he is over there." said Sonic pointing at Knuckles

"What's up." said Knuckles

"No, not him." said Cream

"Oh you mean bitch the fox." said Sonic

"Sure whatever I guess." said Cream shocked at what Sonic said

"No wonder I was lacking a random bitch who worships the ground I stand on." said Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"You are a bad friend you know that." said Cream

"Shut the hell up, so what do you want me to do?" asked Sonic

"I want you to find Bitch the Fox!" shouted Cream pissed off

"Hey, that is not very nice, I am going to tell Tails my best friend that his girlfriend calls him Bitch the Fox." said Sonic

"Fuck off!" shouted Cream before she left

"Was it something I said?" asked Sonic

Shadow then appeared in front of Sonic.

"Oh look, if it isn't Emo the Hedgehog." said Sonic

"You guys just left me with amnesia." said Shadow

"I believe the appropriate response is hi." said Sonic with a smirk.

"Listen Hedgehog-" said Shadow before he was cut off

"Which one?' asked Sonic

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow a little confused

"This school has so many hedgehogs, which one are you speaking to?" asked Sonic

"The one in front of me!" shouted Shadow

"You mean Gaibian." said Sonic pointing to a rainbow hedgehog right next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic and Shadow noticed me, what do I say?" Gaibian asked himself

"Hi."said Gabian

"Not now." said Shadow

"Oh." said Gabian as he walked off depressed, never to be seen again

"No dumbass, I am speaking to you.!" shouted Shadow

"My name is not dumbass!" shouted Sonic going Super Swagin

"Tell you what, how about we settle this like men?" asked Shadow

"You mean having a swag off." said Sonic

"No, I mean we fight after school." said Shadow

"Why not fight right now at the park?" asked Sonic

"Well because we have school." said Shadow

"Does that really matter, I mean really the author is just going to make us graduate anyway, or just have me almost not pass and then I pass anyway." said Sonic

"Good point let us go." said Shadow

At the park

"Watch this." said Shadow as he went Super Swagin

"Why am I supposed to care that you can go Super Swagin?" asked Sonic

"I learned a few tricks." said Shadow

"Anyways allow me to go Super Swagin 2." said Sonic

"Oh shit I forgot." said Shadow

"Swag Blast." said Sonic

Sonic then shot out a huge ball of energy.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow

The ball then disappeared.

"Wait what?" asked Sonic

Shadow then appeared behind Sonic.

"Adios Sonic." said Shadow as he made Sonic disappear

Where did Sonic go, and who taught Shadow this new move? Find out next time on Mobius High.


	13. The Beast is Unleashed

Sonic felt his inner creamy goodness slowly leaking out of the tip of his hedgehog penis, like a regular penis but hedgehog style. Suddenly Sonic awoke to find his bed drenched in jizz.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Sonic.

"Hey I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled Knuckles.

"Knuckles? What are you doing in my room?" asked Sonic as he leaned forward and saw Knuckles on his bedroom floor, "and where is Shadow? We were just fighting!"

"Oh Sonic-pu you must have had a bad dream again," said Knuckles in a soothing voice as he got up and put his hand gently on Sonic's face in order to get him to relax.

"Oh Knuckles-chan! You always know what to say!" Exclaimed Sonic with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"You ready to get rekt m8?" Asked Knuckles in his sexy tone-the one that never fails to make Sonic super horny.

"Oh Knuckles-chan! Shouted Sonic.

Knuckles then grabbed the shaft of Sonic's embarrassingly small penis and licked the tip, causing Sonic to grrr with excitement. Knuckles then proceeded to suck on Sonic's also embarrassingly small nuts and felt Sonic's penis pulsing.

"I'm gonna explode Knuckles-chan!" Exclaimed Sonic right before busting his nut all over Knuckles's face.

Knuckles swallowed without hesitation.

"Now turn around pretty boy" said Knuckles with a wink.

Sonic turned onto his stomach without hesitation.

Knuckles began to slowly insert his knuckles into Sonic's super tight anus. Sonic enjoyed it at first, with the slow in and out motions it was great. Until Knuckles began to go faster and harder that is...Sonic felt as his anus quickly began to tear and then it became too much.

Knuckles tore his knuckles all the way through and Sonic was dead instantly. There he was, lying dead in his bed filled with his own semen and blood.

Suddenly Sonic woke up screaming again.

"What the fuck!" said Sonic

"Seriously author what the hell." said Sonic

"Psst, Sonic that is not the line." whispered Knuckles offset

"Fuck this I am going to my trailer!" shouted Sonic

beeeeeeeeep

"We are experiencing technical difficulties, and we will cut to break." said Knuckles

A commercial for Sonic's red speed shoes was displayed.

"Hey kids wanna go fast, then buy the official Sonic speed shoes, officially endorsed by Sonic the Hedgehog." said The Commercial, it then cut to a guy doing parkour while wearing a Sonic costume and red shoes. The guy turned out to be a Hawk named Tony. The guy broke into a kid's house and stole a kids pizza bagel.

"They are also endorsed by me, Tony the Hawk." he said while eating a pizza bagel

"Guys what do we do?" asked one of the camera men

"I know cut to Paulson." said the director

"Welcome back, we are proud to present this next scene." said Knuckles then walked off set

"What do we do?" asked the director

"Get that fucking low life hedgehog back on stage, we did not hire not hire the N.W.A to not use them!" shouted Knuckles

"Who should we send?" asked the stage manager

"I will go in." said Shadow

Back to the show

"Alright Paulson, he is ready." said Jet

"Oh my gosh, what is it?" asked Paulson

"I present to you, (drum roll please) the Tails Doll." said Jet

The Tails Doll then awoke staring at Paulson with red eyes.

"Hmmmmm, something seems a little off." said Paulson

"What do you mean?" asked Jet

"He looks like fucking shit, are you even sure this is a robot." said Paulson

"I have told you before the Tails Doll's fabric is ancient material that contains a demon inside." said Jet

"Well then." said Paulson then touched him

The Tails Doll raised his hand up and pulled out his claws.

"Hello dickbags how would you like to die." said the Tails Doll

"Why did you activate him?" asked Jet screaming

"I did not know." said Paulson

"I asked you a fucking question!" screamed the Tails Doll

"Oh right I need to shove the red gem rod up his ass." said Jet as he grabbed the rod.

He then attempted to shove it up his ass, but the Tails Doll grabbed his arm and chopped it off.

"Oh My God!" screamed Jet

The Tails Doll then grabbed the Red Mind Control rod and shoved it up into his anus.

"Help me you bastard!" yelled Jet in pain

"Screw you I'm going home." said Paulson as he ran out of the room, grabbed Rosie, and then ran into the escape pod.

"Paulson why are we leaving the ship?" asked Rosie

"This ship is in danger!" yelled Paulson in fear as he shut the escape pods doors. The escape pod launched.

"You tried to control me like your bitch, now I will control you and you will be my bitch." said Tails Doll

The Red Gem in Jet's ass began to glow.

The Tails Doll then did a generic villain laugh.

Back to Sonic

Sonic found himself locked up inside of a dark room.

"Where the hell am I?" Sonic thought

Suddenly a thing opened the door.

"Oh, are you here to help me?" asked Sonic

The thing then punched him in the head knocking him out.

Tune in next time.


	14. Mobius Elementary

A/N My publishers have told me I need to widen my audience, so enjoy the Mobius

Note Sonic is 10 years old in this, and so is everyone else.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood by a tree on the playground.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails as he began to bitch about something.

"What is it Tails?" said Sonic

"Paulson stole my bike." cried Tails

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Sonic

"I know Sonic lets kick there ass." said Tails

"Tails, that is not the way to solve your problems, violence is never the answer." said Knuckles

"Stop being a fag Knuckles, we are going to fuck them up." said Sonic

" For one I am not fag, and second I am not going to help you." said Knuckles as he began to walk away

"That guy is such a fag." said Tails

"Tails forget about it." said Sonic

Sonic and Tails then walked up to Paulson during lunch.

"What do you want retards?" asked Paulson

Sonic then grabbed his tray and flipped on him.

"What the hell?" asked Paulson

"You know what we want." said Sonic

"I have no idea what you faggots are talking about." said Paulson

"Where is my bike?" asked Tails

"Oh you want the bike back, that is in the dumpster already." said Paulson smirking

"You and I are fighting after school." said Sonic

"Oh I see, bitch the fox needs people to fight his own battles." said Paulson

"Yeah I do." said Tails

Sonic and Tails then walked away. The bell rang and then they went to class.

"Ok class today I am going to teach you how to draw 3D shapes." said the teacher

Sonic then threw a paper a paper at Paulson, but missed and it hit Cream. Cream then read the note and rose her hand.

"Yes Cream." said the teacher

"Sonic plans to fight Paulson." said Cream

"Boo Cream Boo" said Sonic

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked the teacher

"You should stop them." said Cream

"Look Cream, it is not okay to be a nosy bitch." said the teacher

Cream stared at him with a what the fuck face. Sonic just smirked.

After School

"Where is he?" asked Sonic

"He is at the park." said Tails

Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles walked to the park. There was a group of kids there to watch including a kid with a red hat and blue overalls, and his brother with a green hat and blue overalls. The kids turned out to be part of Paulson's crew.

"I see you brought your crew well this will be a 3 vs 3 battle." said Paulson

"Actually I am only here to watch." said Knuckles

Paulson then threw a rock at Knuckles.

Knuckles got pissed, and began to beat down Paulson's two minions in a fit of rage.

Tails charged in at Paulson and attempted to kick his jaw, but failed and got punched in the gut. Sonic charged in and punched him in the head. Paulson grabbed Sonic and began to beat him down. Tails jumped in and distracted Paulson.

"Damn, he seems to be very good at fighting." Sonic thought

Knuckles was still beating Paulson's two friends down even though they were unconscious.

"I have to put everything I got into this punch!' shouted Sonic. He then charged in with great force and speed, and punched Sonic so hard. During the moment Sonic punched Paulson his fist turned into its Werehog form.

"What hell was that?" asked Tails as Paulson went flying away into a fence.

Paulson began to cry.

"Well Paulson, where is the bike?' asked Sonic

"It's in my garage." said Paulson as he cried

"Give it to me." said Sonic

Paulson then ran to his house, got the bike, and rode it back.

"That's a good little bitch." said Sonic

"Come on Knuckles we still have time to go riding for ice cream." said Tails

"Oh boy ice cream." said Knuckles

The boys then left and rode on their bikes.

"Oh my gosh Sonic!" said Tails

"What Tails?" asked Sonic

"This ice cream tastes like shit." said Tails

"I just remembered something guys." said Knuckles

"What?" asked Sonic and Tails

"I am lactose intolerant." said Knuckles as he violently threw up, and took a moist shit in his pants.


	15. Father's Day

This is Mobius High's unnecessary Father's day special. This special takes place in the past when Sonic was 8 years old.

"Sonic come over here!" shouted Sonic's Mom

"Mother, what is that you need?" asked Sonic

"Your father would like to speak to you over video chat again" said Sonic's Mom

"Ok." said Sonic

Sonic sat in front of his computer. On the webcam feed there was a light blue hedgehog with an eyepatch on his face, and a scar on his torso. He was also wearing a brown handkerchief, and a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello my boy." said Sonic's dad excitedly

"Hello father." said Sonic a bit sadden

"What's the matter son?" asked Sonic's dad

"Today at school I meet a girl named Sally, and a group a girls called her names. I felt like I should have done something, but I did not know what to say." said Sonic with tears in his eyes.

"Well Son, I think you know what you have to do." said Sonic's dad.

"I know, I need to be a good boy and protect those around me." said Sonic

"Sonic I have a surprise for you." said Sonic's dad.

"Oh boy, what is it dad?" asked Sonic

"I will be coming back soon." he said

"Really?" Sonic asked with joy.

"You bet son, heck I might even be back in time for father's day." he said

"Yes!" shouted Sonic

"Call your mom over." he said

Sonic then went running to his mom, who was sitting down watching T.V.

"Mom, dad would like to speak with you." said Sonic

"Alright son, but I think you should tell your dad goodnight, it is almost your bedtime.." she said

Sonic then went back to his PC, and said goodnight

Sonic's mom sat down in front of the computer.

"So Blade, what did you tell our son?" she asked

"I told him I might be back in time for father's day." he said

"Wait, so the war is over." she said with tears of joy in her eyes

"Yes my dear Tara." he said

"This is wonderful!" she shouted with joy.

"It sure is honey." he said

"So you guys killed General Rose?" she asked

"That's right." he said.

Tara and Blade then talked for a bit longer. The two eventually fell asleep.

Sonic lied in bed he was having dreams of going to park with his father, and hearing his amazing stories.

Sonic sure did look up to his father.

Father's Day

Sonic was sitting in front of his PC. Sonic and his mom spent the whole getting ready to throw Blade a grandiose event.

Sonic then got an urgent message on his notifications list.

"Sonic call your mom fast!" he shouted

"Ok." Sonic said confused

Sonic went to go get his mom.

"Tara and Sonic, this is not good." said Blade

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Sonic concerned

"Daddy might not make it back." said Blade with some sense of panic in his voice

"You don't mean…." said Tara

"Yes, I have been captured honey. Thankfully they did not take my camera." said Blade

"I thought you said, that you beat the General." said Tara with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the room he was in exploded.

The signal died.

"Blade no!" shouted Tara with tears in her eyes.

Sonic looked at the blank screen with horror. He understood what this meant.

"Daddy, noooooooooooooo!" screamed Sonic


	16. Timeless

Sonic found himself in a weird place. All around him he saw what looked like space, and there was a glass dome surrounding him. He noticed he happened to be sitting down on a chair. Suddenly a man showed up in front of him.

" it is time for you to wake." said the man.

Sonic wondered who this man. Sonic stood up and noticed he had handcuffs that tied his arms together.

"Hey what's the big idea." Sonic said trying to pull his arms out of the cuffs.

The man looked at him, and then ran through a door.

"Hey get back here!" shouted Sonic as he ran after him.

Sonic then entered a new room and there was a stadium surrounding. In the stands there were many types of mobians and wisps.

Sonic saw the man sit down on what looked like a podium.

"Order! Order!, N.W.A. court is in full effect. In the case of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. the Nwa. Prosecuting Attorneys are M.C Ren, Ice Cube, and Easy motherfucking E." shouted the man as he stated everybody's name that man would appear.

"Everybody state your name." shouted the man

"I am Easy-E." the man on the right said.

"I am Ice Cube" said the man to the left of Easy-E.

"I am M.C. Rene." said the man to the right

"I am your Judge, ." said the guy from before

"And together we make the N.W.A." they all shouted together.

Sonic stared at them with utter confusion.

"What the fuck is this shit?" asked Sonic

"Silence!" shouted

"Everything you say will be used against you." said Easy-E

"Yeah Sonic." said Knuckles

"Knuckles what are you doing here." said Sonic

"It's take your son to work day." said Knuckles

"Which one is your dad?" asked Sonic

"Nobody knows." said the N.W.A. altogether

"Ok, note to self Knuckles' mom is a whore." Sonic thought to himself

"Judge Dre, why am I here?" asked Sonic

"Shut the fuck up nigga!" the N.W.A. shouted

"You are being charged with being redneck whitebread chicken shit motherfucker!" shouted the N.W.A.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Sonic confused

"It means we are going to blast a cap in your white ass." said Ice Cube

"Yeah because we are the Niggas with Attitude." said Easy-E

We interrupt this program to advertise our product.

The scene opens with Sonic sitting in a Grapevine.

He is holding a bottle of grape juice.

"This episode was brought to you by Sonic's Grape Juice, and the letter N." said Sonic

"Don't forget to send in 3 proofs of purchase to get a random N.W.A. action figure, they all have kung fu grip,

and wacky catchphrases." said Sonic

Back to the show.

"What was that?" asked Ice Cube

"That was a commercial." said Sonic

"Ok, but why?" asked Ice Cube

"We had to pay for your guest appearance somehow." said Sonic chugging down some Grape Juice

"Where the hell did you get that Grape Juice?" asked MC Rene

"Oh you mean this Sonic's Grape Juice, now at your local grocery story for 10$" said Sonic

"What the hell, you mean to tell me that you are charging 10$ for grape juice." said Mc Ren

"Yup." said Sonic

"So guys when is the trial going to start." said Sonic

"What trial?" asked

"The one we are currently in!" said Sonic

"Oh right we are just waiting to catch you off guard." said

"Oh shit, what do I do. Think Sonic, what would Emo the Hedgehog." Sonic thought to himself

"I got it." said Sonic aloud

"Got what?" asked Easy-E

"This!" said Sonic holding a Chaos Emerald

"Woah!" they all said

"Sonic how did you get that?" asked Knuckles

"Well you see one night about two weeks ago I came across one of these, and for safe keeping I put inside my asshole" said Sonic

They all gasped.

"That's right I literally pulled this out of my ass." said Sonic

"Chaos Control!" shouted Sonic

A flashing light appeared and engulfed Sonic, making him disappear.

"Wait a second, how did Sonic do Chaos Control if only Shadow knew how to do it." said Easy-E

"Hey that is how it worked in Sonic Adventure 2." said Knuckles

"Knuckles get the fuck out of here before we all pop a cap on red ass." they all said

"Fine then, see you later." said Knuckles as he walked into a portal.


	17. Lots of shit happens to Knuckles

Knuckles was rapping in front of a Starbucks.

K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S

My name is Knuckles

and I am the the best MC in town.

Yeah I best be the best MC around.

Yeah I am Straight up Gangsta, but I ain't from Compton.

My car is a fresh el camino rolling Key Low Gee.

My dad might be Easy motherfucking E!

I protect the Saints. They are my homies, but they mean

nothing to me. I am a rap god sent down to guide those fake fucking

gangsta bitches. I am a straight up G!

Knuckles looked around, and noticed absolutely no one was listening to his lame ass rap

anymore. The can that would normally full of cash, had a note saying you owe us. Knuckles began to scratch his head.

When suddenly a group of men that were all carrying AK-47s ran up to Knuckles and surrounded him.

"You are coming with us!" shouted one of the masked men.

Knuckles shat on the floor causing the men to fall on the ground. Knuckles then began to beat the shit out of the men on the ground. Out of nowhere a man shot a bullet out of his revolver, and shot Knuckles' left arm. Knuckles began to grasp the cut. A man then hit him on the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Knuckles woke up tied up to a chair with handcuffs.

Suddenly the man with the revolver walked in.

"This isn't going where I think this is going." said Knuckles looking at the handcuffs.

"No it is not." said the man.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were going to rape me." said Knuckles

"I have much better plans for you Knuckles." said the man.

"Oh no! You are going to butt rape my dead corpse!" shouted Knuckles

"What no! What the hell is wrong with you? I am a human and you are an echidna." said the man

"Anyways allow me to introduce myself Knuckles." said the man

"Gasp how do you know my name?' asked Knuckles

"I know a lot of things about you Knuckles because I am Revolver Ocelot, or as you Saints like to call me the drug lord." said Ocelot

"Holy Plot twist!" said Knuckles

Ocelot began to laugh like a maniac.

Back at the Mobius Saints base.

Josh was drinking some drain cleaner when suddenly Carla walked up to him.

"Josh stop drinking that drain cleaner for a second, and smoke this shit." said Carla the blue fox.

"Cosmo come over here and smoke this weed!" shouted Josh.

Cosmo joined the Saints after Paulson left into space. She had hoped this would get her more screen time however she soon learned, she would only get screen time in spin-off episodes like this one. She now wore a green tank top, and denim jean shorts.

"Sure I'll smoke that shit." said Cosmo as she grabbed the blunt and began to light it up.

All around them, there was a bunch of shitty generic Sonic recolors.

Rouge then walked up to the trio.

"Hey guys have you seen Knucks." said Rouge wearing a blue low cut top, and extremely short shorts.

"Now that you mention it, no have not." said Carla staring straight at Rouge's cleavage. Carla began to get a little wet.

Josh then smacked Carla across her face.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Carla.

"You know what you did." said Josh.

"Knuckles told me he was going to go rap in front of the Starbucks." said Cosmo completely ignoring the blue fox and red hedgehog.

"Well then I will wait for him to return." said Rouge

Suddenly the giant screen in the room began to cut to static and showed an image of Ocelot's face extremely zoomed in.

"Saints if you ever want to see Knuckles again then you will meet me at the pier at midnight. You will give all of your drugs." said the voice

The static face now had text surrounding it saying "All your drugs are belong to us!" in black Comic Sans.

"Really man, you were so lazy you could only use Comic Sans." said Josh

"Remember Saints this is a pre-recorded message, so if you to talk to me you will look like an idiot." said Ocelot

The screen then showed an image of Knuckles tied up to a chair.

The message then ended.

"Well Knuckles goodbye." said Josh.

"Come on guys we need to save him." said Cosmo.

"Ok then what is the plan?" asked Rouge and Carla.

Cosmo began to think.

"I know!" she shouted

Back to Knuckles

"Ocelot you can't do this." said Knuckles

"Why yes I can." said Ocelot as he pulled out a saw.

Ocelot began to cut Knuckles' knuckles off.

The spikes on the end of the Knuckles began to fall off, and Ocelot put them inside of a container. Knuckles began to scream like a bitch.

"You monster! My Knuckles will take a day to grow back." said Knuckles

Midnight

Ocelot had Knuckles inside of his black van, and he drove up to the pier. Ocelot then got off the

van, and looked around.

"Looks like no one showed up." said Ocelot

Suddenly three figures parachuted from the sky.

"What are you doing here Snake?" asked Ocelot as he saw one of the people.

"Ocelot, my good pal Cosmo told that you have been fucking with teenagers again." said Snake

"No Snake this not what it looks like." said Ocelot

Suddenly the van doors open revealing a tied up Knuckles.

"Ocelot you are a monster, it is now time to show you why i am called Solid Snake." said Snake as he began to unzip his pants. A giant metal living snake began to come out Snake's crotch area. The snake began to bite off Ocelot's pants, and went straight into his anus.

"No Snake! Please Stop!" scream Ocelot.

Snake began to moan.

"It's coming." said Snake

"Fuck this." said Ocelot as he shot himself with his revolver.

While this was happening Cosmo and Rouge drove the van off with Knuckles still in the back.

"Hey guys thanks for saving me, but don't you think you could untie me." said Knuckles.

"Not quite yet." said Rouge as Cosmo stopped the car in the middle of no where.

"What are we doing here?" asked Knuckles as he looked around at the strange woods they stopped in.

"Knuckles it is time for us to….." said Rouge winking before being interrupted.

Out of nowhere a pair of glowing red eyes appeared outside the window, and began to scratch the window.

"What the hell is that!" said Cosmo

"I don't know, all I know is it looks kind of stoned." said Knuckles as Rouge began to break off the cuffs.

The window broke open. Tails Doll flew through the cracked window.

"Booga Booga!" shouted Tails Doll

Knuckles began to scream like a little girl.

"Ha Ha! Time for you to die fuckers!" said the Tails Doll with a menacing grin.

"What the hell are?" asked Cosmo

"I am your ex-boyfriend Tails…...only better." said the Tails Doll as he began to stare at Cosmo.

"You're not Tails, you're a monster!" shouted Richard.

"Wait a second who the hell are you?" asked Rouge.

"I saw the window open and decided to jump through." said Richard.

"Enough!" shouted the Tails Doll as he lunged at Richard. Richard began to scream in pain as Tails Doll literally tore his entire face off. Richard was dead.

"Oh my god, they killed Richard!" shouted Cosmo.

"You bastard!" shouted Rouge.

"Well, now you know the taste of my true power." said Tails Doll

Tails Doll's ancient red gem began to glow. This gem was different from the one Jet and Paulson made, as that one had a mind control function added to it.

"Look the gem is doing something." said Cosmo pointing at the gem.

The gem flashed causing the van to disappear, along with the Tails Doll.

"Where is he?" asked Knuckles as he began to look around.

"I don't know, but Knuckles I'm scarred." said Rouge.

"Surprise motherfucker!" shouted Tails Doll as he literally popped out of no where, and slit Rouge's throat, blood kept dripping out of the cut. Dripping and dripping. Rouge began to gasp for air.

"Fuck this shit." said Knuckles.

"Cosmo let's get out of here." said Knuckles as he whistled summoning his motorcycle.

"Wait gah Knuck gah les you going to gah leave me." said Rouge as she gasped for air. Rouge was almost dead.

"Sorry babe, but I only look out for numero uno." said Knuckles as he put on his sick shades.

Knuckles then grabbed Cosmo's arm, and began to run. Cosmo shocked by this whole event had no time to respond before she knew it, she was on back of Knuckles' motorcycle. As they drove off, Cosmo looked back sadden by the loss of her friend. Cosmo wanted one thing, she wanted revenge. A question came to Cosmo's mind however.

"Where did you get this motorcycle?" asked Cosmo

"I won it in a game of blackjack against satan himself." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles why did you not try to save Rouge?" asked Cosmo

Knuckles stopped the motorcycle,and began to sob.

"I panicked okay!" shouted Knuckles as he weaped.

"She was almost dead, and I did not know what to do." said Knuckles.

Cosmo began to pat Knuckles' back.

"I know we can gather the Chaos Emeralds, and bring her back." said Cosmo

"Good idea, but Sonic will probably wish for something dumb like a 1000 gallon jar of lube." said Knuckles as he continued to drive back to Mobius.

"What if we got the Chaos Emerald before Sonic does." said Cosmo

"Brilliant!" shouted Knuckles.

Suddenly Knuckles stopped right in front of Mobius, and an escape pod landed right in front of him.

The escape pod opened, and Paulson, Rosie, and Sonic both fall out of the opening pod door.

"Sonic what are you doing in that pod?" asked Knuckles.

"What are you doing with…. who are you again?" asked Sonic pointing at Cosmo

"It's me Cosmo." said Cosmo

"Paulson is that you?" asked Cosmo as he ran in and hugged Paulson. Rosie began to give Paulson and odd look.

"Oh Cosmo, I am glad to see you." said Paulson as he backed away ending the hug.

"Well Knuckles and green plant girl allow me to explain why we are here." said Sonic


	18. Escape Pod Blues

Last time in Sonic's story because no one gives a fuck about Knuckles.

"We are just waiting to catch you blue ass off guard nigga." said Dre.

Sonic then pulls the Chaos Emerald out of his ass.

"Where did you get that Chaos Emerald?" asked Ice Cube like a sucker.

"I literally pulled it out of my fresh blue ass." said Sonic smaking his butt.

"Stop him!" shouted Easy-E.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic began to teleport away, and he saw many lights around him.

"Alright Chaos Emeralds, take me to the next plot point." said Sonic

'

Sonic then finds himself in a tight place.

"Sonic!" shouted Rosie.

"Rosie what are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic,what are you doing here?"said Paulson.

"Shut the fuck up Paulson!" shouted Sonic

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that." said Rosie

"Boyfriend?" asked Sonic confused.

"Sonic you left me to die, but Paulson saved me." said Rosie

"I thought you died." said Sonic

"Clearly you did not try hard enough." said Paulson

"How could I let this happen? Wait a second, why do I care I am dating Amy now, and either way Rosie is a computer program. I know I can use the magic keyboard in Paulson's hand to fuck with him to make Rosie hate her…." thought Sonic.

"Wait a fucking minute! How do you have the Magic Keyboard?" asked Sonic

"Well you see, when you were out partying with Usher, I stole the Magic Keyboard from your danky little home." said Paulson

"You bitch!" shouted Sonic

"But let's not talk about that now, we got a bigger problem on our hands." said Paulson.

"Oh yeah, what the hell would that be?" asked Sonic.

"Not what but who." said Rosie.

"Thanks for that Rosie, you see Jet and I found I weird looking fox suit floating in space." said Paulson.

Flashback

"Hey Paulson there is some shit on our front window." said Jet.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" asked Paulson while drinking a can of Coke.

"Get that shit off the windshield."

"Get Mecha-Big to do it." said Paulson

"At your service." said Mecha-Big.

Mecha-Big then jumped onto the front window grabbed the thing, and then he hovered back inside.

"Good job Big." said Paulson

Big then dropped the thing on the floor.

"What is this thing?" Paulson said to himself.

Paulson then touched the fox suit, and then he saw what looked like hell.

"Where the hell am I?" said Paulson aloud.

"That is where you are my boy." said the fox demon.

"What, did I just die?" asked Paulson.

"No my boy, this is the only way I can communicate with you, you see this suit is an ancient entity that has been around for years." said the fox demon.

"I want you to revive me my boy, I am the spirit of this suit." said the fox.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" asked Paulson.

"Because my boy, I am the ancient being the prophecy Destiney spoke of was about, and your friends are not ready to face me." said the fox demon.

"Look everybody knows the ancient prophecy was a load of bullshit, so that the author could add superpowers in the story, for some damn reason, but then he forgot this was a highschool story, and the whole thing blew up in his face." said Paulson.

"Fine my boy you caught my lie, but I can totally kick his ass." said the fox demon.

"Should I trust this guy?" Paulson thought to himself.

"If you do this I will give you a free StarBucks Coffee."

"Deal!"

Paulson ends up back on the ship.

"Yo Jet!" yelled Paulson

"Sup!" said Jet

"Stop the ship, and look at this shit." said Paulson

End of Flashback!

"So, Jet began to examine the fabric and we found out we would have to trap a fox inside the suit." said Paulson.

"I helped! shouted Rosie.

"Yes, you did sweetie, and that is why Tails has been missing." said Paulson.

"Ok, I get the whole story, but who is Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, he is your bitch." said Rosie.

"Oh, you mean Bitch the Fox." said Sonic.

"Anyway, the Tails Doll double crossed us,and blew up the ship."gg." said Paulson

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" asked Sonic.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we are going to have to team up." said Paulson.

"Ha, you just suck at fighting, I will be able to kick his ass with my eyes closed."

"Whatever, I tried." said Paulson

"Yeah, I will give him a right left right left, and then he will be toothless, and then he will say god damn I'm ruthless." said Sonic

'

"Whatever, fuck face." said Paulson under his breath.

"Guys, where exactly are we going to land?" asked Rosie.

"Well let me look outside." said Paulson.

Paulson stares outside,and notices they are floating in space.

"Well shit." said Paulson.

"Paulson, do you happen to have that StarBucks voucher." said Sonic

"Yeah I do." said Paulson.

"Well, I will save your life if you give me the voucher." said Sonic

"Fine, take the damn voucher." said Paulson

"Chaos Control!" shouted Sonic

The escape pod teleported above Mobius.

"Hold onto something guys." said Sonic

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they all began to scream like a bunch of bitches.


	19. Exposition

"And that is how, we got where we are now." said Sonic

"Well that was one hell of a story." said Knuckles.

"Wait a second, you mentioned something about a Tails Doll." said Cosmo

"Yeah I did." said Sonic

"Knuckles and I just saw that guy, he killed Rouge." said Cosmo

"Quickly we gotta go to that forest you guys just came from." said Paulson

"But where could he be?" asked Rosie

Suddenly a huge explosion came from the forest.

"There he is!" said Paulson.

The whole group began to run towards the explosion.

*generic evil laugh*

"You dumb cunts, didn't your parents ever tell you to not run towards explosions?" asked the Tails Doll.

"Nope, my dad to me to smoke motherfuckers like it ain't no thing." said Knuckles as he punched the Tails Doll in the face.

"I'll give you that free hit." said the Tails Doll pulling out his claws.

Sonic then kicked him in the face.

"Fuck you!" shouted Tails Doll.

Tails Doll then vanished in thin air.

"Shit he got away." said Paulson.

"Guys, watch out for the tree!" said Rosie

A tree then fell on top of Sonic.

"What the…." said Sonic before he blacked out.  
At the hospital!

"He is going to need to rest for awhile." said the doctor.

"Is he going to make a full recovery?" asked Sonic's Mom.

"Yeah, because he is the main character." said the doctor.

The Doctor left.

"Amy, why does Sonic always end up in these dumb situations." said Sonic's Mom.

"I don't know." said Amy

"I wonder who brought Sonic in anyway." Amy thought.

"I guess we will never know." said Sonic's Mom

We cut to Sally and Cream.

"Hey Sally, have you seen Tails." said Cream

"Now that you mention it, I have not seen any of our gang, well except the Chaotix." said Sally

"Sup!" The Chaotix said across the Cafeteria.

"So Sally how has your day been?" asked Cream.

"Well having this baby is being a bitch." said Sally.

"Wait, you are having a baby? How's the father?" asked Cream.

"He has not told you yet." said Sally.

"What do you mean?" asked Cream.

"Well your sack of shit boyfriend should have told you." said Sally.

"Wait, Tails is the father." said Cream.

"Yep!" said Sally

Cream the whole world around her began to go dark. The one she loved got a girl pregnate, and did not tell her. Sure this was before they were dating, but she had a right to know.

"That Bastard! I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" shouted Cream.

"I am afraid you can't." said Destiney.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Cream.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sally.

"I have been sitting here the whole time." said Destiney.

"Anyways, Tails is currently trapped inside of a demon or some shit." said Destiney

"Well what do we do?" asked Cream.

"I need you to get the remaining emeralds, to help you I built a radar." said Destiney.

"Alright, we will get them." said Sally.

"I will gather them just to kill him again." said Cream.

Sonic's Mind

"Sonic I have entered your mind." said SwagKai

"Oh SwagKai, how have you been?" asked Sonic.

"Well actually, anyway I have came with a spoiler." said SwagKai

"What's the scoop?" asked Sonic.

"So a fox girl named Zooey is going to got to school tomorrow, I need you guys to become friends with her." said SwagKai.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Because she will save Tails." said SwagKai.

"How?" said Sonic.

"I cannot say because what fun would that be." said SwagKai.  
"SwagKai, how did you enter my mind.?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know." said SwagKai as he faded away.

The Next Day  
Dear Diary,  
My name Zooey the fox, and today I am going to Mobius High. I have yellow fur, and one mom and dad are LG employees who got relocated. This sucks because now I have to make new friends, and worst of all I had to break up with my boyfriend Yu.  
Well I hope things go well tomorrow.

"Come on sweetie I have to drop you off, so I can go to work." said my mom.

"Ok mom." I said while putting my diary.  
I changed into my red dress, and put on sexy as fuck make-up, grabbed my bag, and went into my mom's car. We began to drive.

"Now remember Zooey make some good friends, and by that I mean don't hang out with a bunch of toke smoke losers. Only a few." said my mom.

"Mom I know this." I said.

"I just want you to be safe okay, I heard Mobius is well known for their swag." said my mom.

"Like that musician I like." I thought to myself.

I got off the car, and stood in front of the school. Today is a new day.


	20. Zooey's First Day!

"Hey watch it!" shouted a random purple hedgehog as he pushed downed Zooey for being in his way.

"What the fuck!" shouted Zooey as she fell down on the concrete.

Suddenly a random hedgehog offered his hand out to her.

"Hey need some help there?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Nah, I'm cool." said Zooey as she got up.

"But thanks for the offer." she said.

"I don't seem to recognize you, are you new here?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Um yeah." said Zooey.

"That's cool because I am a new student also." said the white hedgehog.

"Oh, so I guess you can't show me around." said Zooey.

"I could try, but I would not be very accurate." said the white hedgehog laughing.

"Oh no, this guy's a faggot." Zooey thought to herself.

"I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Silver." said the white hedgehog named after a mineral.

"Who the fuck names their kid Silver?" Zooey thought.

"Well, my name is Zooey." said Zooey

The warning bell rang for class.

"Well I gotta go, and it was nice meeting you" said Silver running off.

"Hmm, that guy seemed….. I honestly do not know." Zooey thought.

"Let's see my first class is English." Zooey thought.

English Class

"Good morning class,we have two new students today." said Mrs. Heinberg.  
"Hello my name is Silver,and I like to play basketball." said Silver.

"Hello my name is Zooey, and I like Subvana." said Zooey.

In the back of the room, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector, began to hi-five each other.  
Audibly sighed.

" , where may we sit?" asked Silver.

"Just find an empty seat." she said.

Zooey and Silver decided to sit by the group in the back.

Zooey noticed that one seat was empty next to her.

"He's not here today." said Espio.

"Wait, a second you are the lead guitarist of Subvana." said Zooey

"Hey, shut the fuck up back there!" shouted throwing a book at them.

Espio then handed her a note. It had written on it, "We can talk later."

Lunch!

Zooey decided to look for the pink chameleon.  
Suddenly Silver walked up to her.

"Oh hey it's you wanna hang out with me." said Silver.

"Look I get it, we are both new students here, but that does not give you the right to hit on me." said Zooey.

"Hey, I am just trying to be nice." said Silver

"Sure…. Anyways my heart belongs to Senpai." said Zooey.

"Whatever bitch, see you later." said Silver.

Zooey then found the pink Chameleon and sat with him. He was sitting with a large group of people.

"Hello Zooey." said Espio.  
"Hello Espio." said Zooey.

"Hey guys, this is the girl I was talking about." said Espio.

"Oh hello there." said Vector.

"How's it going?" asked Charmy.

"Hello." said Cream and Amy.

"Hi." said Sally.

Howdy." said Cosmo

"Sup." said Knuckles.

"Whatever." said Shadow.

"Hi." said Paulson and Rosie.

"My name is Zooey." she said.

"We have a few others who aren't here at the moment." said Espio.

"Where is Sonic?" asked Zooey.

"He is resting in the hospital." said Vector.

"Hey guys, how come you guys have not made any new songs?" asked Zooey.

"Well, we just don't feel ready." said Charmy.

"Back in my hometown, you guys are considered legends." said Zooey.

"Our band does not like the term legend because we then we feel it is all over." said Vector.

"Oh." said Zooey.

"Hey afterschool you wanna go see Sonic?" asked Espio.

"Of course!" shouted Zooey.


	21. Sonic's True Self

"Sonic, it's time to go to school." said Sonic's mom.

"But mom there is no school today." said Sonic.

"Sonic get out of house!" shouted Sonic's mom as she pushed her him through the door.  
Sonic began to fall into the clouds.

"Holy shit!" Sonic shouted while panicking.

Sonic then landed in front of Station Square Elementary.  
A kid walked up to him and began to poke him with a stick.

"Hey you okay?" said the boy.

"Yeah." said Sonic getting up.

"Ha, your the kid who's father who got killed in that dumb war." said the kid.

"Shut up! That war saved your life." said Sonic.

"Sure it did." said the kid sarcastically.

The kid walked into the school.

Sonic decided to follow.

"Welcome Sonic to all the most embarrassing moments of YOUR life." said the boy turning around.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Remember that time you shat yourself in 3rd grade? Everyone called you a dumbass." said the boy.

Flashback!

Sonic is sitting in class paying attention the teacher, when suddenly his tummy began to hurt.

"Oh no, not now." Sonic thought and began to hold his stomach.

"Hey Sonic is something wrong?" asked a blue hedgehog girl next to her.

"Um I have to use the restroom." said Sonic.  
"Well ask the teacher." said the girl.

" , may I use the restroom?" asked Sonic.

"Not now Sonic, I am teaching something important." said smoking a cigar.

"OH NO!" shouted Sonic as he began to take a shit. The room began to smell, and Sonic began to cry. Everyone, including the teacher, began to laugh at him and called his shit faggot.

End of Flashback!

"No that never happened." said Sonic

"You cannot deny the past, your mom took you out of the Station Square school system because of that day. You just tell everyone you hated that school, but really you wish you could be back there." said the boy hedgehog who began to look like a young Sonic.

"What are you?" asked Sonic angrily.

"You wish you could be back with her…. back with Tiff." said the young Sonic.

"That's a lie! I am happy with my friends, and with my GF Amy." screamed Sonic.

"That's a lie and you know it, you wish you could had lived your life with her. Mom always said that if you got to Station Square's school system you are a somebody,and if you go to Mobius you are cheap trash… a waste of space. You remember the time she said that before the incident " said the young Sonic

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Sonic screaming.

"I am you! I represent the path you truly wanted in your life."

"That's a lie, you're not me!" screamed Sonic.

The young Sonic began to smirk.

"You're right I am not you." said the young Sonic as he began to age into Sonic's current age.

Suddenly his eyes began to glow red, and the Tails Doll appeared.

"I'll be taking this." the Tails Doll whispered in his ear.

Other Sonic and the Tails Doll disappeared.

The Hospital.  
"Doctor his vitals are going out of whack, what the hell is going on with him.?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know." said the Doctor.

Suddenly Sonic woke up and his heart was back to normal.

"Man Doctor I was having the strangest dream." said Sonic.

"Well that dream must have terrified you because you almost died." said the nurse.

"Really!" asked Sonic astonished.

"Yes Sonic for reals. Normally we would keep you here longer for test to see what is wrong with you mentally, but your insurance probably won't cover it." said the Doctor.

"Just check out with the receptionist, and you're free to go." said the nurse.

At the desk.

"One odd looking gem, a coupon for a can of baja blast, and this suspicious note were all in your pockets when we found you." said the receptionist.

Sonic went outside and read the note.

"You think that was just a dream, boy you are wrong…. I AM REAL." the note said.

"Well shit!" Sonic thought.


	22. Sonic's Fan

Sonic was sitting on his sofa playing Call of Duty Blood Ops 3 for the Wii U.

He found this game in a box of Fruity Pebbles for free, but the Fruity Pebbles were covered in feces.

"Hey bitch, I hear you the biggest scrub online!" shouted Sonic.

"Shut up!" shouted the 5 year old kid.

Sonic then 360 noscoped the kid all the way across the map.

"Get rekt bitch!" Sonic shouted.

The kid began to cry, and then he shat himself to sleep.

Sonic decided to log off for the night, so that he could get some rest. Tomorrow he would be going back to school.

Sonic said his prayers, covered himself up, and then went asleep.

The next day.

Sonic had on a sick backwards hat that said 2Swaggy4U, a shirt that said Smoke Weed ErryDay, saggy as fuck pants, red Puma running shoes,and his signature white gloves.

Sonic got out of bed and walked out his door. Knuckles was hanging outside his house.

"Knuckles, what da fuck are you doing here?" asked Sonic as he began to walk past him..

"I thought we could walk to school together." said Knuckles.

"Fuck off mate." said Sonic as he jumped in his 64, and drove off.

"That dreamy bastard." Knuckles thought to himself.

Sonic began to speed through the streets of Mobius before he knew it he was in front of Mobius High.

"Yo bitches I'm back!" shouted Sonic.

"Holy shit it's Sonic!" shouted a random female hedgehog.

Sonic then did his signature air hump. The girls began to swoon over him.  
Then Amy showed up.

"Soniku, you are back." said Amy.  
"Hell yeah I am!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic then walked through his crowd of fangirls, and Sonic went to his English class.

"Ahh Sonic, I see you are back." said .

"Yes I am teach." said Sonic as he sat in his chair.

Class then began.

"Okay class so today you are going to hear about another one of my life stories, that somehow  
connect to what we are learning, but sometime they do not." said .

Sonic groaned, he really found these stories pointless.

Zooey then walked in late to class.

"Ah Zooey glad you decided to join us." said .

Zooey quickly sat down.

"Hmm, this girl is new. I guess I should say something." Sonic thought

"Hi, I'm Sonic."

Zoey turned to him, and began to squeal like a fangirl.

"Oh my god, it's you!" shouted Zooey.

threw a book at her.

"Hey! Shut up!" shouted .

Zooey then ended up quieting down.

End of class.

"Oh my god! Sonic-chan it's you." said Zooey.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sonic.  
"I am the number one Subvana fangirl in the world, Zooey the fox." said Sonic.

Sonic then noticed she was wearing a Subvana shirt, which was like a mixture of the Nirvana logo and the Sublime logo.

"Oh I see…" Sonic said nervously.

"I even created the Subvana fanclub." said Zooey.

"That's nice.. I guess." said Sonic.

"Oh senpai likes my fanclub, and before I know it we will be married." said Zooey.

"Excuse me?" asked Sonic.

"See you later sexy Senpai." said Zooey as she ran to her next class.

"I wonder what that was about." Sonic thought.

Lunch

Sonic was chillin' with his homeboy Knuckles and his biatch Amy in front of the Cafeteria wall.

"Yo Knuckles, how has the search for the emeralds been?" asked Sonic.

"Not very good, mostly because we all forgot to look." said Knuckles as they all began to laugh.

"Ehh, Tails can wait for us to save his ass." said Amy.

"By the way, when I was in that coma I had this weird dream." said Sonic.

"What was it about?" asked Amy.

"I was getting there biatch." said Sonic.

"Anyways, I saw this other version of me, who said a few weird things…. nevermind that dream was dumb, I should just forget about it." said Sonic shaking his head.

Cream then walked up to Amy.

"Um, Amy I was wondering if you could help me with my Advanced Algebra homework?" asked Cream.

"Sure Cream." said Amy as she began to walk off.

"Hey Knucks have you finished the homework?" asked Sonic.

"Hell no! I am one of the main characters so I don't have to do it." said Knuckles.

"No, that only applies to me." said Sonic shaking his head.

"Holy shit, no wonder I have a C." said Knuckles as he took a sip out of his Mountain Dew can.

"Ha, I have an A in all my classes." said Sonic chuckling.

"Fuck you main character." said Knuckles.

Zooey then ran up to Sonic.

"Hello Sonic-chan." said Zooey winking.

"Hello…. what is your name again?"asked Sonic.

"I am Zooey the fox, number one fangirl of Subvana." said Zooey not noticing the fact he forgot her name.

"Oh so you like Subvana?" asked Knuckles.

"Like it, I LOVE IT!" shouted Zooey as people began to stare.

"Well my boy Sonic here, is going to throw a party soon, and you are invited."said Knuckles.

"Wait what!" shouted Sonic.

"REALLY!" shouted Zooey.

"Yup, and he is going to perform," said Knuckles.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Zooey as she had a fangasm.

"Knuckles, I am not doing any of these things." said Sonic angrily.

"You hear that guys, Sonic is throwing a Sonic style party!" shouted Knuckles.

Everyone began to cheer then the bell rang before Sonic can say he was not.

Afterschool

"Fuck you Knuckles!" said Sonic pissed off.

"Why are you mad, back in the day you threw these parties all the time." said Knuckles.

"But we gotta beat that asshole Tails Doll." said Sonic.

"Sonic, things have been shitty around here, I think we all need a brake." said Knuckles.

Sonic began to think about it.

"Fine, I will throw the party, but you have to do a crossover song with us." said Sonic.

"Deal." said Knuckles as they brofisted epicly on it.


	23. 8 Ball

1 year, it has been 1 year and about 1 month since this has started, and I would like to thank you guys.

Sonic began to gather the material he need for his party at his local SwagMart. They had everything; booze, lights, cake, etc. Thankfully, Sonic's mom would be gone this weekend because she was meeting up with a man she met on an online dating site.

Sonic bought everything he needed and used his mother's credit card to pay for it, and dipped out of there when the card bounced. Luckily, Sonic was fast and escaped.

Saturday Night

Sonic began to drink some of his 8 ball outside.

Guest began to go to many places in the house, and tonight Subvana and Knuckles would perform. Like always, the inside was the "Danger Zone." Sonic ate his pizza, when Amy walked up to him.

"Hey, you should not drink too much of that." said Amy.

"Don't patronize me." said Sonic as he took another swig.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll be funky fresh." said Knuckles taking a swig.

Cosmo, Cream, Zooey, Sally, Charmy, Espio, and Vector were all hanging around the fire.

"So when do you guys plan to perform?" asked Zooey.

"Soon.." said Vector.

Zooey had been asking this question ever since the party started.

"Hey Zooey, why don't you go with Sally to the inside Super Slip-n-Slide." said Espio.

"Wait, there is…" said Sally before he noticed he was signaling Sally, so that she would give Zooey some drugs.

"Sally let's go." said Zooey excited.

"You are going to drug her." said Cream.

"No, we are just going to give her some dope marijuana." said Charmy.

Sonic took swigs and swigs and before he knew it, it was show time.  
Sonic shuffled up the stage, and could barely stand straight.

Zooey was inside and had done all the coke and weed. Zooey was now very mellow.

"You know man, sometimes sometimes I wonder if I could find love ever again you know." said Zooey.

"Yeah I know." said Sally.

"Yu was perfect he had white hair, and an odd obsession with jumping into televisions to save people." said Zooey.

"Hey look the concert started." said Sally.

"Fuck the concert, I all I want is to eat some pizza, and… who is that guy?" said Zooey pointing to a picture of Tails.

"Oh, that is Tails, he is Tails girlfriend and my baby daddy." said Sally.

"Fuck that shit, I wanna Netflix and Chill with him." said Zooey smiling as she began to make out with the photo. People noticed this and began to cheer her own. Sally decided to step outside and see the show.

"This is my buddy *hic* Knuckles *hic*, and we like kick ass music." said Sonic drunk.

"Yup we got a *hic* new song." said Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles both fell on the ground.  
Amy walked up to the two, and grabbed the mic.

"Sorry but the performance is cancelled. Help me carry them." said Amy.

Espio, Vector, and Charmy began to help.

"Hey Amy wanna dance." said Sonic drunk on the floor.

"Hell no, not when you are like this." said Amy annoyed.

"Well I'm gonna have to call you skizzy cause that's a rule." said Sonic

Sonic began to get up and ran to the parking lot. He began to blow chunks.

"Yo, you see Sonic hurling in the parking lot." said Paulson as people began to run where he was.

Sonic had blacked out.


	24. What If Part 1

Sonic woke up in the backyard of his house. Sonic got up at some time at around noon. He then decided it would be a good idea to call up Amy.

"Yo Amy, what did you think of the party?" asked Sonic.

"Oh Sonic hi!" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, what are you doing with Amy's phone?" asked Sonic.

"I slept at your bitches house." said Knuckles.

"Don't call Amy a bitch!" shouted Sonic.

"Yo chill, it is not like we did anything." said Knuckles.

"So what happened last night." said Sonic.

"You got drunk and passed out." said Knuckles.

"Shit!"shouted Sonic.

"Yeah, Amy's a bit pissed." said Knuckles.

Sonic then noticed an odd figure flying in the sky.

"Knuckles I will call you back later." said Sonic hanging up.

Sonic began to chase the flying object realizing it was the Tails Doll.

Sonic then noticed another flying object was behind him. It was a man with a black suit and a black mask. He also had a L on his cap.

"I finally found you beast." said the man.

"Stop calling me that green man." said the Tails Doll trying to escape.

Sonic began to boost faster trying to get ahead of the Tails Doll, only to immediately run into a building.

Mr.L and Tails Doll flew over the building, and went faster. Sonic jumped over the building and began to jump building from building. He caught up with the Greenman.

"Yo Greenman where the hell did you come from." said Sonic.

The Greenman then flew faster after the Tails Doll.

"Not much of a talker I see." said Sonic boasting insanely fast.

Green Man then shot a beam at the Tails Doll, and caused the Tails Doll to crash into the forest next to the city due to his high altitude.

Sonic then arrives at the scene.

"Yo Tails Doll we meet again." said Sonic.

"Not now bitch, I am dealing with the Green Man." said Tails Doll.

Green Man then appeared.

"Now is the time for you to die." said Green Man.

Sonic then went in front of the Tails Doll.

"Woah woah, this is my kill." said Sonic.

"Get out of the way citizen." said Green Man.

"Green Man just get out of the way." said Sonic.

Green Man then punched Sonic to ground.

"By the way, the name is Mr.L" he said.

"You shouldn't had done that." said Sonic going Super Swaggin 2.

Sonic began to punch the shit out of Mr.L.

Mr.L countered by causing a force field of energy to appear.

The Tails Doll began to escape.

"You dumbass he is getting away." said Mr.L

Sonic then charged up a punch.

"No one calls me dumbass." said Sonic punching Mr.L in the chest. Sonic then noticed that Mr.L's suit was actually an exo suit. The punch was so powerful, that it caused Mr.L to get electrocuted, and Sonic was to. The electricity caused Sonic to get ridiculously long hair, and he lost his eyebrows.

"So, this is Super Swagin 3 huh." said Sonic as Mr.L was twitching on the ground.

Sonic then ran at an extremely fast pace causing Sonic to blow down some trees.

Sonic then jumped up and punched Tails Doll into space.

Sonic tried to follow up his attack, but then his entire body began to feel pain and he fell back to earth.

"My body is failing." said Sonic as he passed out.

Middle of Forest

Mr.L lied there, and saw Sonic fall back to earth.

"Hey hedgehog, you got beaten?" said Mr.L.

"He's knocked out, it is a good think my exo suit had a spare battery. Alright I will take him to the hospital." thought Mr.L.

"This hedgehogs power is insane." Mr.L thought.


	25. What If Part 2

Sonic awoke in the middle of a forest with a note that said, "I got lazy LOL!" signed Mr.L."

"That motherfucker!." shouted Sonic.

Sonic looked up into the sky,and something fall out of it.

"Is that…...mother of fuck it is." said Sonic.

From the sky he saw Tails the Fox hover down.

"Sup Bitches!." shouted Tails doing the middle finger.

Tails then landed on his face.

"Good old Bitch the Fox." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails began to walk towards Sonic's house.

"So Tails, how are you alive?" asked Sonic.

"You see I was never dead, that thing was just sapping energy from me. Eventually he was just holding my body hostage." said Tails.

"Then saved your two tail ass." said Sonic

"Thank you." said Tails,

"That thank you does not sound like you getting me a MTN Dew from the fridge." said Sonic.

"Oh yes, of course." said Tails grabbing the MTN Dew.

Sonic then opened it and drank it.

"Yo Tails wanna play COD BO3." said Sonic

"You got the new COD, sweet." said Tails.

Sonic and Tails joined a match, and immediately noscoped all the scrubs.

"Huh, this feels…" said Sonic

"The same as the last one." said Tails.

Sonic and Tails then checked the DLC menu, and realized that the price of the DLC was $50.

"This is overpriced." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails then turned off the console.

"Well that sucked." said Tails.

"I know, but why.?" asked Sonic.

"I think we are getting too old for this game." said Tails.

"But the game is rated M." said Sonic pointing at the box.

"Yeah, but think about how many 12 year olds play this game." said Tails.

"Spitting their racial slurs, and calling you gay." said Sonic.

"Or saying they fucked your mom." said Tails.

Sonic then grabbed a shovel. Sonic and Tails then walked outside.

Sonic dug a hole, and buried the game.

"We lost a good friend today." said Sonic as Tails and him began to cry a single tear.

The next day…

Mr.L was sitting around in his cave, and his girl was there.

"Daisy, there seems to be a new hero in town." said Mr.L.

"Oh you mean the blue hedgehog, yeah I knew about that." said Daisy.

"What, how did you now." said Mr.L.

"It was in the Isle Delfino Times." said Daisy.

"Oh, well then, would you like more coffee?" said Mr.L.

"Yeah man." said Daisy.

Mr.L went to go get coffee when suddenly he had a forced flashback.  
"Hey do you have a library card?" said Mario.

"Yeah." said Luigi.

"I am going to show you how to have fun with it." said Mario.

Mario and Luigi then snorted the coke.

End of Flashback.

"Wow that felt forced as hell." Mr.L thought.

"Knuckles, I do not know what I am going to do about Sonic." said Amy.

Knuckles then immediately dipped.

"Only you understand me AquaMan." said Amy staring at her poster.

Suddenly the poster began to shine, and light appeared out of it.

"What hey is going on." said Amy's mom.

Out of the light came a hero.

"AquaMan." said Amy.

"What the this is not Atlantis, where the hell am I?" asked AquaMan.

"Hi, my name is Amy, and you are in Mobius." said Amy.

"Mobius huh." said AquaMan.

How did this man get in our house?" asked Amy's mom.

"I do not know myself dear." said AquaMan.

"What a hunk." thought Amy's mom staring at his tights.

"I think your friend should stay here." said Amy's mom.

The L cave.

"Daisy, I sense a strong power has arrived." said Mr.L.

"And.." said Daisy.

"We need to go check it out." said Mr.L.

"Wait what do you mean we?" asked Daisy.

"Put this on, it is your exo suit." said Mr.L.

"Oh my god, thank you Mr.L." said Daisy giving him a kiss.

Daisy then suited up.

"From this day forward I am Mrs.D." said Daisy.

Mr.L began to giggle.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"Nothing, let's go." said Mr.L


	26. What If Part 3

Cream's cell phone began to ring in class, and she picked it up.

"Hello." said Cream.

"I am Sonic." said the person on the line.

"Oh hey." said Cream.

"Meet me behind the school after class." said Sonic.

Sonic then hung up.

"I wonder what he wants." Cream thought.

Cream then went behind school.

"Hey there baby." said Sonic.

"Hey there Sonic, what did you want?" asked Cream.

Sonic then grabbed Cream and covered her mouth.

"I want you." said Sonic.

Cream then began to struggle.

Sonic then slipped a chlorophyll wipe into his hand, and Cream passed out.

Sonic began to laugh like a fucking maniac as his eyes glowed red.

At Sonic's.

"Well Tails, I guess that's the end of BO3." said Sonic.

"Yeah, wanna play BO2?" asked Tails.

"You bet." said Sonic grabbing his copy of BO2.

Sonic and Tails played BO2 all night long, and they did it while drinking dewritos.

Back with the other Sonic.

"Alright, so I have Cream, who else should I take?" Sonic asked himself while walking in an ally.

Sonic then saw Sally and Cosmo walking.

"You ever thought, that your child might be Paulson's." said Cosmo.

"I have thought about it, but I do not even know if it is Tails." said Sally

"What, you have not taken the test." said Cosmo.

"Nope, not yet anyway." said Sally.

Sonic then snuck behind the two with a chlorophyll wipe, and he carried all 2 of their bodies.

Sonic then opened a portal to his dimension, and threw the 2 in.

"Say hi to Anti-Mobius for me." said Sonic.

Back to Mr.L

"Alright Mrs.D, my power radar seems to point to this house." said Mr.L

'Dang, it seems to be rather strong." said Mrs.D.

"The power level seems rather queer, this much power should not come from one person." said Mr.L.

"Let's just hope that this thing is not a threat." said Mrs.D.

Mr.L then stealthed into the house using his exo suit.

AquaMan, Amy, and Amy's mom all sat around drinking tea.

"This tea is delicious." said Aquaman.

"Made it myself." said Amy's mom.

Amy then noticed there was a person outside her window.  
Amy got up and began to walk up to the door.

A random ringing went off in Mrs.D's ear.

"Hello this is Mr.L, the pink hedgehog is going to open the door, hide!" shouted Mr.L.

She then began to dip ridiculously fast.

Amy opened the door.

"Amy, who is it?" asked AquaMan.

"It's no one." said Amy.

"You know Amy, always acting crazy." said her mom laughing.

Back to Sonic.

Sonic woke up with some white stuff on his face.

"God damn it Tails." said Sonic removing the jizz.

"What, I had the biggest BO2 boner." said Tails.

Sonic and Tails both went outside.

"Alright Sonic we gotta buy more dewritos, the Chaotix want to battle us." said Tails.

Out of nowhere, Shadow appeared.  
"Sonic where the hell did you send Sally and Cosmo."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"I saw you open a portal, and then you threw them into it." said Shadow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was playing BO2 all night long." said Sonic.

"Well, if it was not you then who was it.?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know, but we got to find this faker." said Sonic.

"But Sonic we gotta battle the Chaotix in BO2." said Tails.

"True!" shouted Sonic.

"I will teleport you guys there, if you promise to find that guy." said Shadow.

"Sure whatever." said Sonic.  
"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow.


	27. Silver and The Chaotix

School had been going well for Silver, he had good grades, made friends,and met a cat girl named Blaze. Silver and Blaze were walking home one day.

"Hey Blaze want a ride home?" asked a blue cat driving his Cadillac.

"Sure, can Silver come along?" said Blaze.

"Oh sorry, I have no space." said the blue cat even though he had tons of space in the back.

"Silver, will you be fine walking solo?" asked Blaze.

"Sure, go with him." said Silver looking down.

The two then drove off.

Silver began to walk home.

"Stupid Toby, what does he have that I don't?" Silver thought.

"A car." Silver realized.

"Of course I will get a car." "I need a job, but where."

Suddenly a Pizza Hut flyer hit Silver in the face.

"Now Hiring!" Silver read.

Silver then rushed to his local Pizza Hut, and sent an application.

The next week Silver got a call.

"Silver we would like to give you an interview." said the voice on the other end.

"What time?" said Silver.

"Right now." said the voice.

Silver then rushed off.

"Hello there Silver my name is Vector." said the crocodile.

"Who are those guys?" asked Silver.

"They are Charmy and Espio." said Vector.

"It is my understanding that you have no experience." said Vector.

"Yeah…" said Silver hesitantly

"You're hired." said Vector.

"Wow really." said Silver.

"Yup, come on in tomorrow." said Vector.

Silver then left.

"Vector, why did you hire that noob." said Charmy.

"The kid has no experience, he doesn't even know how much I should be paying him." said Vector laughing.

The next day.

"Silver, you need to make some pizza." said Charmy.

"Alright." said Silver.

Silver began to create the pizza.

"Wow, you are a natural." said Vector.

A bird walked in holding an IPhone.

"Oh shit, a Yelp reviewer." said Espio.

"You know what to do." said Charmy.

Vector then took the guy's order, and took the pizza out back.

"What's he doing?" asked Silver.

"Putting the secret sauce man." said Espio.

Vector then came back in.

"The secret sauce is now on the pizza." said Vector putting it in the oven.

"What's the secret sauce?" asked Silver.

Charmy hovered next to Silver's ear.

"Boogers and cum." said Charmy snickering.

Silver and Charmy bursted out laughing.

He knew that he was going to have a good time here.


	28. Thanksgiving

_**The 1 year Special is cancelled, and has officially been changed into the What If..? scenario.**_

_**Why?**_

_**I felt the quality of the thing was awful, and I felt I was trying to do too much at one time.**_

This is the Mobius High Thanksgiving special.

Sonic was walking home from the park with Amy.

"So Amy, you coming to my annual thanksgiving special." said Sonic.

"Holy shit, we managed to last long enough to have second thanksgiving special." said Amy.

"I'm as surprised as you." said Sonic.

Sonic went around inviting all of his pals, and Paulson.

Sonic knocked on Tails' door.

"Hi Mr. Prower is Tails home." said Sonic.

"Sonic, we have been over this Tails is dead." said Tails' Dad.

"I know, I just like reminding you." said Sonic. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Sonic as Tails' dad slammed the door in his face.

Thanksgiving Day

Sonic helped prepare the Thanksgiving meal with his mom.

Sonic watched the thanksgiving day parade when he noticed something odd.

"Holy shit, they made a balloon out of me." said Sonic.

The balloon had Sonic's signature swag hat, muscle tee, and baggy as fuck pants.  
Behind the balloon were three other balloons of Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

Sonic then called the chaotix.

"Did you guys see it?" asked Sonic so excited he had a visible boner.

"Yeah, we saw it." said Vector.  
"Sonic come help me cook this damn turkey." said his mom.

Sonic then said goodbye, and hung up.

Some random home.

"So that is what our bro has been doing." said a pink hedgehog girl.

"We should pay him a little visit." said the green hedgehog.

The Thanksgiving dinner.

"We thank you lord for allowing us to meet in this home once every year, and even though we may not be the best of people we still believe in you, and hope you will forgive us because we are sinners." said Sonic.

"Amen." said everyone at the table.

"Let's eat." said Sonic.

Sonic and the gang began to eat their traditional Thanksgiving meal. There was turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, ham, stuffing, bread, cheese cake, pumpkin pie, and bread.

"Sonic, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my delivery boy Silver over." said Vector.

"Nice to meet you Silver." said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you." said Silver.

"Hey, where are your parents?" asked Cream.

"I don't know, you ask them." said Silver clearly wanting to avoid the subject.

Suddenly the door busted open, two figures stood at the doorway, a pink hedgehog and a green hedgehog. Both were wearing black robes.

"Nice to meet you brother." said the green one.

"Hmm, who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I am Manic the Hedgehog and she is Sonia." said Manic.

Sonic's mom then walked back in after getting seconds.  
"Hey guys, what's the commotion?" asked Sonic's mom.

"Hello mother, I see you are having another Thanksgiving dinner without us." said Sonia.

"Oh hey guys, wanna join us." said Sonic's mom.

"Hey bro did mom ever tell you about us?" said Manic getting closer to Sonic.

"Not that I recall." said Sonic confused.

"So mom did not tell you how she abandoned us in the accident." said Sonia getting mad.

"Like I said no." said Sonic.

"Ok guys, just calm down." said Sonic's mom frighten.

"You see when Manic and I were 3 years old our mom was driving us for our routine check up. It was all going well until a truck crashed and caused mom to flip over. Our mom then dipped out of the car, and left us to die. We were eventually rescued by the authorities and put under foster care." said Sonia.

"Oh, how does this affect me?" asked Sonic eating his turkey.

"It doesn't really." said Sonia.

"We just wanted you to know." said Manic

"Well, come on join us." said Sonic getting two extra plates for his siblings, and chairs.

"That's my boy, not giving a shit." said Sonic's mom laughing.

The gang decided to go outside and decided to party.

Sonic then kissed Amy on the lips his mouth contained Doritos and Mtn Dew.

"Baja Blast." said Amy.

"You know it." said Sonic as the two began to dance the night away.

"Hey Zooey." said Silver.

"Hey creep who keeps talking to me." said Zooey who kept staring at Sonic and Amy.

"You know you will never have a chance with him right." said Silver.

"Go fuck yourself!" said Zooey flipping Silver off.

Sonic then pulled out his mic.

"I am pleased to announce that Subvana will be going back on tour." said Sonic.

Everyone began to celebrate.

"Tonight I have a new song I will be performing for Amy called Cheerleader." said Sonic.

When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

Amy then kissed Sonic on the cheek as everyone began to cheer.

Sonic then pulled out a promise ring.

"Amy from the moment we met I know you were special, and after we graduate I want you to promise  
me your love." said Sonic.

"You mean..." said Amy surprised.

"Yes after we graduate I want you to be there by my side." said Sonic. "I want us to become the real deal."  
"I want you to marry me." said Sonic shoving the ring into her face.

"Sonic, I will marry you." said Amy hugging Sonic.

"Only one thing left to do guys." said Sonic.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Time to go to Black Friday." said Sonic.


	29. Black Friday

Sonic and the gang went to Station Square Mall.

"Damn, this line sure is long." said Sonic.

"Sonic, I got an idea." said Espio.

"What is it?" said Sonic.

"We gotta do something stupid." said Espio.

"Silver come over here." said Espio.

"What is it?" asked Silver stepping in front of Espio.

Espio then kicked Silver in the balls, and Vector grabbed Silver, and threw him at the line.

"Run!" shouted Espio.

While everyone was distracted the gang got in.

"How the hell did that work?" asked Amy.

"Don't question it." said Espio.

The mall was ridiculously crowded.

"Well this was a shit idea." said Sonic.

"It sure was." said Knuckles.

The squad ran out of the mall grabbed Silver, and dipped to their local Target.  
Sonic saw a PS4 with Destiny for 250 Dollars.

"Holy shit!" shouted Sonic.

At that moment Paulson grabbed the PS4, and walked to cash register.  
Sonic ran up to Paulson.

"Yo dick breath what do you think you're doing?" asked Sonic as he stopped him.

"Simple douche wad, I am buying this PS4 mate, now fuck off." said Paulson as he continued to walk.

Sonic tried to stop Paulson again, but a group of savage black friday shoppers went in front of him because there was deal for 4$ DVDs.

"Damn it." said Sonic.

Sonic went back to the electronics section, and attempted to look for a PS4.  
He saw a little fox boy carrying one, immediately ran up to him and kicked him in the nuts so hard that they exploded. Sonic grabbed the PS4 and ran to find Amy as the fox boy cried in absolute pain.

"Hey Amy, you find everything you need?" said Sonic.

"Yup." said Amy holding up her copy of Splatoon.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Sonic.

"Alright new guy, what do you want?" asked Vector.

"What me?' asked Silver.

"Who else." said Espio.

"Um, this copy of Smash for Wii U." said Silver since he already had the 3DS version.

"Alright then." said Vector.

"Why the hell is this guy buying something for me?" Silver asked himself.

"Don't leave this bro hanging dawg." said Vector as he held out his fist for a bump.

Silver then fist bumped Vector.

"Hello hedgehog." said Shadow.

"Oh hi Shadow." said Sonic.

"I'm just buying BO3." said Shadow.

"I wouldn't recommend it." said Sonic.

"Whatever cuntface." said Shadow as he walked off.

Everyone got what they needed, and went home.  
Sonic was playing Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain looking for that true Tactical Espionage action.. whatever that means.

Sonic then got a text.

"You were right." texted Shadow.

"I told you bitch." texted Sonic.

Sonic then heard a loud boom from outside.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sonic.

Sonic ran outside and saw the Tails Doll.

"What's up biatch." said Tails Doll.

"You are the last thing I wanted to see today." said Sonic.

The Tails Doll rushed at Sonic, but using Mary Sue bullshit, he dodged the attack.

Sonic then followed up with a spin dash to his back.

"Even though I could clearly kill you, I am going to run away, but I am going to give you a gift." said the Tails Doll.

The Tails Doll then squatted down, and began to grunt.  
Tails' knocked out body, came out of his ass.

"See you later mate." said Tails Doll as he flipped off Sonic and flew away.

"Tails is that you?" said Sonic as he rushed to the object.

Tails was still knocked out.

"Fine then bitch." said Sonic as he kicked Tails in the stomach.

"Ouch, you cuntfart!" shouted Tails.


	30. 3 Wishes

Sonic and Tails were walking to school.

"The inside of that suit was so trippy man, it was like I was asleep." said Tails.

"Could you feel anything?" asked Sonic.

"Nope." said Tails.

"Hey guys!" said Cream.

"Oh hey Cr-" said Tails before he got kicked in the gut.

"Sally told me what you did, you bastard." said Cream.

"That was before you and I were a thing baby." said Tails.

"No, you cheated on me, and decided to take you, but what you are doing is irresponsible." said Cream.

"Look that bitch told she did not want me near that baby, so why should I care." said Tails.

"She didn't tell me that." said Cream.

"See that girl is trying to fuck with you." said Tails.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but I think Tails has the right idea." said Sonic.

"I don't care what you think!" shouted Cream running off.

"Wait Cream!" shouted Tails running after her.

"Sonic, I see you decided to go to school." said Destiney.

"Yeah, I am surprised myself." said Sonic.

"Well here take this." said Destiney holding out two chaos emeralds.

"Wow, I completely forgot that was a thing." said Sonic.

"If I am correct, we have all the emeralds." said Destiney.

"I will call us all to meet at the park tonight, so that we can use the emeralds." said Destiney.

"What will they do?' asked Sonic.

"I don't know honestly." said Destiney.

Sonic then said goodbye, and went to Spanish class.

Lunch

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Amy.

"Oh hey babe." said Sonic giving Amy a hug.

"I heard we are going to use the chaos emeralds today, I really hope they  
will help us defeat Tails Doll." said Amy still hugging Sonic.

"I hope so to." said Sonic.

The Park

"Alright guys, we are going to use the chaos emeralds." said Destiney.

The chaos emeralds began to shine.

Kanye West then rose out of the emeralds.

"I, Kanye West, can offer you 3 wishes using my money." said Kanye West.

"I wish Minato was back alive." said Sonic.

"Sonic?" asked Destiney.

Kanye West threw a bunch of money into the air, and suddenly Minato came out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, I am back alive." said Minato.

"Another Wish." said Kanye West.

"I wish I the Tails Doll was dead." said Sonic.

"Sadly my money can't kill people." said Kanye.

"I wish us Swaggins could go Super Swaggin 3." said Shadow.

"Granted." said Kanye throwing money at them.

Sonic, Shadow, Minato and Silver suddenly went Super Swaggin 3.  
The quills got on their head got really long.

"Wait a second, Silver and Minato are Swaggins?" asked Sonic.

"This surprises me too." said Destiney.

"One more wish fools." said Kanye West.

"I wish I can be as famous as you." said Sonic.

"Your wish is granted." said Kanye throwing money in the air.

"I'm out bitches." said Kanye blowing up in cash.

"Silver who are your parents?" asked Destiney.

"I don't know." said Silver.

"What do you mean?" asked Destiney.

"I live alone." said Silver.

"Do you have an idea of who are your parents?" asked Destiney.

"Nope." said Silver.

"How could we not know Minato was a Swaggin?" asked Shadow.

"Well we did only know him for like a day." said Sonic.

"What if Paulson was a Swaggin." asked Shadow.

"Surprise bitch." said Paulson punching Shadow.

Paulson was Super Swaggin 3.

"Destiney, your power sucks." said Shadow.


	31. Straight Outta Canon

Sonic woke up and found himself stuck in a hole.

"This feels symbolic huh." Sonic thought aloud.

"How did I get stuck here?" asked Sonic aloud.

Sonic then tried to jet on out of there, but was shocked by an electric fence blocking the hole.

"Hmm, who could have trapped me?" Sonic thought.

"It was me ." said the scientist.

"Oh hey Eggfuck, how's it going?" asked Sonic with a smirk.

"It's Eggman, you faggot." said the scientist.

"I have been examining space, and I noticed that a certain fox has been causing trouble." said Eggman.

"Was it Tails, I knew that guy was a backstabbing two faced bitch?" asked Sonic.

"No not him, it's the Tails Doll." said Eggman.

"Oh, what's he up to?" asked Sonic.

"He is launching giant meteor to space." said Eggman.

"Why have you not stopped him bitch?" asked Sonic.

"I tried to launch a missile at him, but he cursed my launcher, and turned it into… wood." said Eggman.

"Let me guess you want me to kick his ass." said Sonic.

"Precisely, that is why I am going to launch your ass to space." said Eggman.

"Well can I get out of here?" said Sonic.

"Knuckles, turn the cannon on." said Eggman.

"Which button turns the machine on?" asked Knuckles.

"The blue one." said Eggman.

"Wait, you are going to shoot me out of a cannon?" asked Sonic.

"I suggest you turn Super Swaggin now." said Eggman.

Sonic transformed, and Knuckles slammed the button.

"You guys are a bunch of bitches." said Sonic

Sonic was shot straight outta out of the cannon. (LOL see what I did there faggot.)

"Oh no." said Knuckles

"What is it Knuckles?" asked Eggman.

"Instead of shooting Sonic outta of the cannon. I shot him straight out of canon." said Knuckles.

"That does not even make sense." said Eggman.

"Nigga have you read our story." said Knuckles.

Sonic then disappeared out of existence, and a black hole appeared.

"Oh no, since our whole world revolves around Sonic, this world is literally imploding on itself." said Eggman.

"Thankfully this place is blackhole proof. Know I just gotta seal this place off." said Eggman.

Eggman hit a button opening the window.

"Knuckles hit the red button. You gotta save us all. Thankfully I had notes just in case this happened on my desk." Knuckles then hit the red button, and the place sealed off, but Eggman fell inside the black hole.

Before Knuckles knew it, the whole world around him was gone, and he was just stuck in space.

"Well shit!" shouted. Knuckles.

Amy Rose was lying in bed. It was 7:00 A.M. It was almost time to the go to school. Amy went to Mobius High. Amy got up, and put on her red dress. She straightened out her quills, and put on her make-up. Amy then ate a breakfast of Milk, and Toast. Her mother had already left to work. Her father had died serving his country. Amy looked at her phone it said it was 7:20 A.M. Amy had received a text message from her friend Cream. Cream and her would be walking to school . Amy was the new girl at her High School. She used to go to Noko Noko High, but everything went to shit there.. Amy waited patiently for Cream, she would be going as a Sophomore, so would Cream. Amy wondered how cute the guys would be at this new school. Cream said that people were rather nice, but others could be assholes. Amy met Cream in Summer School because she had to make up courses she failed back at Noko. Vanilla drove up her Driveway.

"Amy what do you think this day will have in store for us?" asked Cream.

"I don't even know." said Amy.

"So Cream, do you have any friends?" asked Amy.

"Of course." said Cream.

"Well why are you not walking with any of them." said Amy.

"They all have cars." said Cream.

"Well, why don't they offer you a ride?" asked Amy.

"They do, you know sometimes." said Cream.

"Alright." said Amy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Amy.

"Well, not at the moment?" said Cream.

"Hey Cream." said a fox.

"Ohhh, I did not see you there." said Cream.

The Fox was wearing a black t-shirt, that had the Blood on the Dancefloor logo on it.

He also was wearing a belt with studs on the front, bracelets with studs, black tight as fuck jeans, and had skull piercings. He also had a single bang that was always covering his face, and was dyed purple.

"This is Tails." said Cream.

"Whatever" said Tails blowing his bangout of his face.

"Well, my name is Amy."

"Hello there Amy." said Tails blowing the bang out of his face.

"Well looks like the bell is almost going to ring." said Cream.

"Oh really, do you know where room 301 is?" said Amy.

"Just follow us, we have that same class." said Tails blowing the bang out of his face… again.

So Amy followed her forced friend, and the emo faggot to their first class which was English.

As Amy walked in she noticed this blue hedgehog wearing a rather sophisticated looking coat that had elbow pads. He was also wearing black dress shoes, dress pants, and a golden cross. His high class made her rather horny.

"I see you have became infatuated by my appearance causing moisture in your lower nether regions." said the blue hedgehog/

Amy got a little embarrassed and sat down next to the blue hedgehog.

"It's alright gal for you see this situation happens all the time." said the blue hedgehog winking.

"Alright class, today we are going to write a letter about ourselves to the person next to us."

said Mr. SucksCocks.

"Why is your last name SucksCocks?' asked Sonic.

"Well Sonic, back when I used to teach at Noko Noko High, one year ago, a student of mine got as you kids would say capped. The last thing he ever called called me was Professor. SucksCocks, so I kept the name to honor him.

"Wow, that's respectable." said Sonic as half the class was asleep.

End of chapter.


	32. A Shadow In His Heart

"Damn!" said Knuckles slamming his fist against Eggman's desk of notes.

"None of this makes sense." said Knuckles.

Suddenly a piece of paper slipped out of the stack.

"What's this?" asked Knuckles.

"Dear Knuckles, I had a feeling one day a situation would come up, where the whole world would be gone, and thrown into your own hands. Just in case this ever occurred, I created this manual that will have a bunch of problems that could happen in the future." Knuckles read.

Knuckles skimmed the table of contents.

"Pg 50, How to get your world back after it got sucked into a portal? Sounds like the title of a shitty BuzzFeed article." Knuckles said smirking.

"Step 1, push the red button on the only other machine in this room."

Knuckles pushed the red button, and the machine turned on.

"Step 2, use the the joystick to aim the machine at the portal."

Knuckles did just that.

"Step 3, put on anti-blackhole suit. This suit will prevent you from being sucked in."

Knuckles found the suit inside of a box labeled for emergency use only.

"Step 4, open the window and fire with the blue button."

Knuckles opened the window, he began to see that an image was displaying inside of the portal.

"What is that?"

A dark shadowy figure appeared before Knuckles. He kind of looked like Sonic.

"Sonic, you are alright." said Knuckles.

"Yes, it is I Sonic. I see you are trying to stop my fun." said the shadow like Sonic."'

"Wait, did you intentionally do this?" asked Knuckles a bit confused.

"Yes, I did." said the shadow Sonic.

"What, why would you do this?" asked Knuckles even more confused.

"Oh, I see you have mistaken me for your "friend", I am but his deepest darkest memories that he has suppressed." said the shadow Sonic.

The Shadow Sonic then went inside the portal.

Knuckles then fired the laser. The portal began to grow and grow.

"What is going on?" Knuckles quickly closed the window.

"That silly trick won't work." said a voice behind Knuckles.

It was the Tails Doll, and Knuckles jumped in fear.

"Don't worry I am not here to hurt you… yet." Tails Doll said.

"What is that portal?" asked Knuckles.

"It is a portal of pure evil, it leads into my hell dimension." said the Tails Doll.

"So, you are behind this?" said Knuckles.

"On the contrary, he did everything on his own." said Tails Doll.

"Who?" asked Knuckles.

"That Shadow Sonic I released." said Tails Doll.

Knuckles then threw a punch at the Tails Doll, but it missed.

"I am not here to fight you." said the Tails Doll.

"Well, how can I stop this?" asked Knuckles.

"You can't, only Sonic can." said Tails Doll.

"Why, because he is the main character?" asked Knuckles.

"Sonic, is in a fight against himself right now. You gotta wake him up." said the Tails Doll as he began to vanish.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Knuckles but it was too late.

"What does he mean by wake Sonic up, he is not asleep? What is going on inside that portal?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic was drinking tea with Amy.

"This is some fine green tea." said Amy.

"Why, it sure is." said Sonic as he began to chuckle.

The two were hanging out by a fireplace, in Sonic's house.

"Probably some crazy shit." said Knuckles.


	33. Wake Up!

Sonic woke up the next morning.

"Time to get that newspaper." said Sonic going down his stairs.

Sonic began to read the newspaper.

"Have you woken up lately?" the newspaper read.

"Huh, what is this about?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic opened the newspaper to where the article should have been, but it was not there.

"How quaint." Sonic said.

Sonic put down the newspaper, and went to school.

"Hey Sonic." said Tails as he blew the bangs out of his face.

"Hey there pal." said Sonic.

Suddenly a hat fell on Sonic's head.

"Hey, where did you get the swag hat, not that I care?" asked Tails blowing his bangs out of his face.

Sonic then pulled out his pocket mirror.

"Not in a million years." said Sonic pulling of the swag hat, and it blew away in the wind.

"That felt forced." said Tails as he blew his bangs out of his face and walked away.

Sonic then noticed a tree disappear.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sonic scratched his head in confusion.

Sonic ran up to the tree, and noticed a hole. Sonic reached out at the whole, but it disappeared.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing?" asked Amy skipping.

"There was this tree here, but know it's gone." said Sonic pointing at where the hole was.

"Do you need to lie down, my blue blur?" asked Amy.

"I must have been seeing shit." said Sonic.

At School

Sonic began to notice odd things just disappearing all day. Trees kept vanishing and entire buildings. The odd thing was no one seemed to notice.

Sonic began to think that something was off.

"Are you sure you did not notice the band department go missing?" asked Sonic.

"We never had a band department." said Amy.

Sonic decided to explore the area where the band room began to feel around, and found a door that was painted to look like grass.

"What is this?" asked Sonic.

"Um, maybe you should not open it." said Amy.

"Why not?" asked Sonic.

Sonic began to open the door, but Amy slammed the door down.

"Sonic, you wanna fuck?" said Amy.

"Not now Amy." said Sonic as he opened the door.

Amy then grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"I am warning you Sonic." said Amy.

Sonic then pushed Amy off of him.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Sonic as he quickly opened the door.

A beam of light flew into the air, and a picture was in Sonic's hands.

"What is this image?" asked Sonic.

The image showed a picture of Sonic wearing a hat that said Yolo, a shirt that said SWAG,tight as fuck jeans, and a necklace with a cross. The image was signed Knuckles.

The whole world around Sonic began to fall apart.

"You doomed us all!" shouted Amy.

"This is all a lie, this world never existed and neither did you." said Sonic.

Amy then shattered into pieces.

Sonic then awoke as a pod opened up. Sonic found himself wearing his swaggy clothes.

"You finally decided to wake up." said Shadow Sonic.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to my friend." said Sonic getting into his battle stance.

"You are probably going to want this." said Shadow Sonic throwing a sword at Sonic.

"I wanna make this a fair fight for the audience." said Shadow Sonic.

"What audience?" asked Sonic.

The room lit up as Sonic saw all of his friends, and a few strangers all tied up in this room.

They were all asleep.

"They are currently experiencing their greatest nightmares." said Shadow Sonic.

Tails began to scream like a bitch.

"Well hero, you gonna save them?" asked Shadow Sonic as he began to laugh.

"Of course I will." said Sonic grabbing the sword.


	34. The Finale

The end of saga 2.

Sonic charged in at the Shadow Sonic with his sword.

Shadow Sonic blocked his strike, and swiftly slashed Sonic's ass cheek.

"Damn!" Sonic shouted in pain.

"You are too weak Sonic." said Shadow Sonic as he raised his sword up.

Shadow Sonic then stabbed down towards Sonic, but Sonic quickly used his sword to block it.

"You honestly could not have thought it would have been that easy." said Sonic.

The two then jumped back.

Sonic then channeled all of his energy to become Super Swaggin. A gold aura formed around him.

"No you don't!" shouted Shadow Sonic as he grabbed Sonic and threw him to the ground.

"Shit, he stopped me." said Sonic.

Sonic began to notice a mark form on his stomach.

"I cursed you. You cannot achieve your Swaggin powers hero. I guess you can't beat me." said Shadow Sonic.

Sonic grabbed his sword and charged in again. Shadow Sonic gracefully dodged his strike, and stabbed Sonic in the stomach. Suddenly the whole world around Sonic turned white, and Shadow Sonic turned pitch black for a brief moment before color began to return. Blood dripped out of Sonic's wound.

"Looks like you can't beat your own Shadow. " said the Tails Doll who suddenly appeared.

"You did this." said Sonic.

"Of course." said Tails Doll.

"May I ask, why?" asked Sonic coughing up some blood.

"Simple it is my job to test a planet's defender, test them." said The Tails Doll.

"Well I can't beat him, so I guess I failed everyone. They are now going to be his prisoners ." said Sonic.

"You truthfully believe you cannot beat him." said The Tails Doll.

"Yes I do." said Sonic.

"Well then, you pass." said The Tails Doll.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Sometimes to become a better hero, you gotta lose." said The Tails Doll.

"Shadow Sonic, you can stop." said The Tails Doll holding his hand.

"Why should I?" asked Shadow Sonic.

"Hm, he sure has your cockiness, guess I gotta stop him." said The Tails Doll.

Shadow Sonic then grabbed the Tails Doll, and ripped him in half, and kicked him into the darkness

"That doll needs to shut the hell up." said Shadow Sonic.

Sonic just watched in disbelief as the only thing that could have saved him just died in front of his eyes. Sonic began to shit himself.

"Little baby shat himself." said Shadow Sonic.

Shadow Sonic grabbed Sonic's face and shoved it into the shit.

Suddenly a machine in the center began to ring.

"The nightmare extractor is full. Time to unlock my full power." said Shadow Sonic.

Sonic then noticed that Tails dropped his wrist zapper.

Sonic then got a plan.

Sonic began to quickly crawl to the zapper while Shadow Sonic was distracted.

Sonic then grabbed the zapper.

"Let's hope this works." said Sonic as he pressed the buttion on the wrist zapper aming it at Shadow Sonic

Shadow Sonic was about to enter the machine when he was suddenly electrocuted.

Sonic then got up, and made a mad dash for the machine.

"I don't care if I lose control, I must stop you." said Sonic as he closed the door.

Inside Sonic started getting shocked by dark energy. Sonic began to see visions of spiders, clowns , and many common fears flew into his mind.

"I must protect my friends." said Sonic.

Sonic began to grow sharp fangs and long claws. Sonic's eyes turned pitch black and he got long quils.

"I must protect my friends!" Sonic shouted as the machine violently exploded.

"This power feels amazing." said Sonic in a deep voice.

Sonic charged at Shadow Sonic, and began to punch him over and over again.

"You thought you could stop me from transforming." said Sonic.

Shadow Sonic began to laugh.

"You've gone crazy." said Sonic.

"No, but you will." said Shadow Sonic.

"You are like a human, the fear that powers you will cause you to break. Your body will explode." said Shadow Sonic.

Sonic then began to charge his energy blast.

"I must protect my friends." said Sonic as he shot his nightmare blast.

Shadow Sonic was blown away by the blast.

"Finish me off." said Shadow Sonic.

"You are me, now join my body and we can become one." said Sonic holding out his hand.

Shadow Sonic then grabbed Sonic's arm, and began to absorb the nightmare energy.

"Fine, I gave you a chance." said Sonic.

Sonic tightened his grip on Shadow Sonic's arm, threw him into the air and blew him up.

Suddenly everyone woke up.

"Sonic you saved us." said Amy.

"Thanks Sonic." said Tails.

Sonic then began to feel a huge pain, and he began to scream.

"Sonic, what is wrong." said Amy.

"Everyone get out of here. " said Sonic as he teleported everyone home.

Sonic then collapsed on the ground and exploded.

Sonic then woke up and found himself in a dark void.

"Sonic it is nice to see you again." said The Tails Doll.

"Where am I?" said Sonic.

"You have been absorbed by the darkness." said The Tails Doll.

"Is there anyway out?"

"There is one way out."

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"You gotta find one person who is willing to take your place " said The Tails Doll.

"There is gotta be another way." said Sonic.

"Well I can use my god like powers to save you, but you gotta promise me one thing." said Tails Doll.

"Sure, what do I gotta do?"

"You must create a new host body for me."

"Alright I will do it." said Sonic.

Sonic began to fall out of the darkness, and into the light.

"Here lies Sonic the lost warrior." said Knuckles.

Sonic then began to form.

"Sonic, you are back." said Tails hugging Sonic.

"Bitch, who said you could touch me." said Sonic pushing Tails to the ground."

Tails moaned like a bitch.

"That is our Sonic " said Knuckles as everyone began to laugh and the camera panned to the sky.


End file.
